The Blossom
by Eliza Moonchild
Summary: It has been several weeks since Vincent Valentine won the battle with the Omega WEAPON. Now, he's ready to start his brand new life with Yuffie Kisaragi at his aid. But, unknown to him, she harbors strong feelings for him...
1. Homecoming

"The Blossom"

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction

Written by Eliza Moonchild

Chapter 1

"Homecoming"

* * *

The sun had finally set over the darkened, emergent town of Edge. Shadows had pulled themselves from their hiding places and cloaked everyone and everything in their depressing colors. Lights suddenly filled the windows of the recently built apartment buildings as if following an inaudible rhythm. Parents, although exhausted from today's work, tucked their children into their cozy beds and prepared for a night of peace and quiet. The elderly did the same as they watched the setting sun from their windows, gazing upon the remains of broken buildings and condemned roads that led to memories of a time when the city was whole. They spoke to no one in particular of a different time in their grand city of Midgar. The time before the Man in the Black Cape. Before the Three Men in Black. Before the attack from DEEPGROUND and that last battle with Omega.

There was barely a hush in Edge as the younger generation emerged from their houses, fresh from their showers. With the clouds of perfume and body sprays, they left their homes; dressed down to their feet in their finest clothes. The work they had to endure was harsh by their standards but payday was always considered a holiday as they rushed home afterwards to get ready for their nighttime outing with friends and lovers. The shades of night began to convert into deeper hues as the street lamps clicked on, lighting the streets that led to the few established night clubs and bars in the city. Among the crowd of bustling young couples and single people looking for a good time, there was the nightshift crowd. They moved against the tide, wading through the noise of the hustle and bustle, feeling slight contempt for the freedom the swarm was allow to feel as they made their way to a long and arduous night.

The crowd made a steady stream, passing in front of the doors of the Seventh Heaven bar. The lights from inside gleamed through the clean windows, casting a lovely shade upon one side of the passing people. People made a passing glance towards the establishment, their eyes asking the question their minds already knew the answer to. The Seventh Heaven was closed for the night. The sign in the front door window had confirmed it as the big red letters spelled out, "Sorry. We are closed." The people of Edge were used to this particular bar being open until dusk. But, recently, the owner had decided to close the bar early.

On this particular night, three customers remained in the Seventh Heaven. They all sat at the bar, two together with the last one sitting at the other end. One man sitting at the bar was in his early years, but those years were brimmed with hardship according to the lines engraved in his face. His clothes were dirty from his daily toil at the construction sites and he looked like a man who spent most of his evenings under the dull lights of a saloon.

His friend, sitting on the stool next to him, looked much younger but was evidently older in age. His clothes were dirty as well, but his overall appearance seemed superior to his waif of a friend.

"I can't believe she kicked me out," mumbled the young man with the lines in his face. He threw back the liquor in his shot glass as if trying to swallow his bitterness in one gulp. He had been working on the same emerald colored bottle all evening. It was to the point where he no longer winced when the liquid slid down his gullet and seared the inside of his stomach.

He friend had stopped drinking after the first shot almost two hours ago. Now, as alert and sober as he was, he was growing weary of the role as the supportive friend.

"She always kicks you out," he responded. "Just give her a day, Gard. She'll take you back-!"

"No, she won't!"

The other customer at the end of the bar got up from his stool and put on his jacket. Leaving a tip next to his empty beer glass, he hurriedly left the bar; having had his fill of the emotional young man's blubbering.

"You should've heard what she said to me, Bex." The one named "Gard" poured himself another shot and gulped it down. "It was horrible. I've never heard her say those things before." He choked back a sob. "It's over. We're done."

Bex heaved a great sigh.

"You can stay over at my place tonight, bud. Sleep off the shots."

"She'll have changed the locks by then," Gard cried, sullenly. The heavy scent of alcohol snaked from his lips, surrounding him in a cloud of inebriation. "She hates me. She hates me! I screwed up big time! I wouldn't blame her if she packed all my stuff and put it on the front doorstep!"

He buried his shaggy head in his soiled arms and sobbed.

"Jesus, will you get a hold of yourself, Gard?" Bex shook the young man's shoulder. "Tifa's going to kick us out and ban us for life-!"

Just then, a slender and gentle hand slid the bill from behind the bar.

"I wouldn't ban you two for showing a little emotion," came a soft and sympathetic voice. "Besides, you're the only ones here."

Bex turned his gaze from the pricey bill to the stunning sienna colored eyes of the infamous Tifa Lockhart.

"Oh, okay." He blushed as he took the bill from her. "Thanks, Tifa."

"Gard," she gently called out while taking the liquor bottle from his grip. "It's closing time. You have to go home now."

"I got this." Bex dropped the amount of the bill on the hard surface of the bar. "Yo, Gard! Let's go, man. They're closing the bar."

Gard was motionless.

Bex tried again, giving his shoulder a hard shake.

"Come on, man! We have to go. You can stay at my house tonight."

Again, there no answer except for the slight sound of intoxicated snoring that crept from under Gard's folded arms. With a disconcerted groan, Bex looked apologetically at the barkeeper.

"Sorry, Tifa. I think he really did a number on himself this time." He slung one of Gard's floppy, lifeless arms across his shoulder. "Hopefully, this won't happen next week."

"It's alright if it does," she reassured him with a malleable smile.

Bex looked at her and chuckled, amazed at how warm and accommodating she could be.

"I hope Cloud sees how great you are," he said while balancing his cataleptic friend on his sturdy shoulders.

"Oh, he does." She punched her other hand. "I make sure he does."

Bex laughed, gripping Gard's waist as he turned away from the bar.

"Thanks for the drinks, Tifa," he said as she walked out from behind the counter and walked him to the door.

"It was my pleasure." She opened the door. "Tell Gard I hope everything works out for him."

"Sure."

"And be careful walking home. You don't want to drop him."

"I won't." He shifted Gard, tightening his grip around his waist and arm.

"And good night," she finished softly.

She tilted her head slightly to the left, the same way she always did when she bid a customer goodnight. She relaxed her shoulders, allowing her shapely frame to lean forward in a provocative manner. He looked once more at the gorgeous bartender, engraving her image into his brain before dragging his comatose friend back to his place four blocks away.

"Good night, Tifa."

As he headed out the door and down the front steps, he shifted his friend for better leverage and stopped.

"Oh! Uh… I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" Her hooped earrings glistened under the florescent lights of the street, adding to the exquisiteness of her facial structure.

"I'm not a religious man," Bex said. "But, I'll be sure to light a candle and say a prayer for your missing friend."

Tifa's smiling faded, instantly. She lowered her eyes to the darkened floor of the front porch. But, it was only a brief moment of weakness for her smile quickly returned and her eyes sparkled in the nighttime.

"Thank you," she nodded at his simple act of kindness. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Sure, it's no big deal." He cleared his throat, hoping he made some sort of impression on her. "Well, see you later."

And with that, Bex turned and walked into the dark; homeward bound with his plastered friend on his shoulder.

* * *

Tifa locked the front door, giving the handle a hard jerk to make sure it was secured for the night. Once she was positive it was locked, she leaned against the door and released a tired sigh. It had been a very long day for everyone, especially for her. Not only did her establishment receive an endless supply of hungry customers for the entire day, but her cell phone did not ring once.

_When will they find him_, she asked herself sorrowfully as she clutched the phone clipped to her hip. _How much longer will it be? _

She was beginning to lose track of the days. It had been three weeks since that fateful battle and all that remained of that day was the empty shell of Omega floating among the heavens; a taunting reminder of their missing comrade. People in the street have grown so accustomed to the ghostly figure that they no longer paid any attention to it, going about their business as if peace was a familiar commodity.

But, to AVALANCHE, the fight was not yet won.

Vincent Valentine was still missing.

Over these past few weeks, Barrett Wallace and Cloud Strife scoured the earth while Cid Highwind took to the skies. As frustrating as it was to find neither hint nor claw of their friend, it was even more frustrating to sit at home and wait for an answer. For three weeks, the occupants of Seventh Heaven waited. They waited silently and quietly like weathered rocks on the frothy shores of the western ocean. They would do their daily routines wearing masks of gaiety while their true expressions were wrought with worry and despair.

Meanwhile, the people of Edge had already given him up for dead. In the cloistered circles of the tavern from open to close, customers spoke of how impossible it was to survive a battle as fierce as that. They whispered of how an attack as devastating as the one he had dealt would turn a man into dust. They spoke in hushed volumes of how brave he was to sacrifice his life for the planet.

Tifa would listen to their conversations and fight back the tears. To these people, he was just another fallen hero; a name to be immortalized in history books. But to Tifa and to the rest of AVALANCHE, he was more than a battle companion; he was a member of the family. To all of them, he was out there somewhere; alive and well and waiting to be rescued.

_Just hang on, Vincent_. Tifa squeezed the cell phone one more time. _Wherever you are, we're coming for you._

"The dishes are done, Miss Lockhart."

A timid voice came forward, almost startling Tifa. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten about closing the bar. She looked at the woman she had hired one month ago and took a deep shaky breath.

"I also dried them off and put them away... Miss Lockhart, are you okay?"

Tifa realized she was still leaning against the front door, the wearisome fatigue breaking through her cheerful veneer. Straightening herself up and wiping the dark circles from her eyes, she smiled.

"I'm okay, Janelle." She approached the slightly stocky young woman and patted her shoulder. "It's just been a long day."

Janelle, who was petite despite her build, stared at her supervisor. Her large hazel eyes were child-like with innocence yet dull like a veteran soldier's. Even though Tifa was putting on a brave face for her staff and customers, Janelle knew of the trials she was going through. She had heard the news that the notorious Vincent Valentine had gone missing and the rumors that he was possibly dead.

Janelle, being as cautious as she was, took Tifa's word as truth and nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Did you want me to clean up the bar tonight? Or did you want me to bus the tables?"

"Neither." Tifa checked the clock on the wall and then her wristwatch. "Your shift ended five minutes ago. You can go home." As she said this, her shoulders slumped and her back ached as the thought of completing the nighttime chores alone entered her mind. "Thanks for all your help, Janelle. I'll see you tomorrow!"

But, Janelle did not move. Instead, she stayed where she stood and wrung her hands nervously.

"A-actually," she stammered, her mousy nature surfacing. "I... I would feel better if I could help you finish up."

Tifa looked at her, finding it difficult to turn down such a generous offer.

"Oh, Janelle. That's awfully generous of you but... you should get yourself home and rest up. It's been a busy day for you, too."

Janelle's eyes were dull to begin with, but somehow, they got duller as Tifa mentioned going home. Shaking her head, the bashful employee refused to hear such talk.

"There's no one waiting for me at home," she stated bleakly. "I want to help."

"But, I can't pay you for overtime," Tifa explained, her voice dragging from exhaustion. "If you stay, I'll be putting the whole business in jeopardy."

"Can... can a friend help another friend in her time of need?"

Tifa had to smile at Janelle's quiet intelligence. There were frequent times when her timidity was easily mistaken for idiocy. But, when she found the courage to open her mouth and speak, she proved to be quite an asset to the Seventh Heaven team.

Tifa sighed and nodded.

"A friend certainly can help another friend in their time of need," she acknowledged.

"Okay." Without saying another word on the subject, Janelle walked to the back room and fetched a broom and damp rag.

Tifa looked over the disarray of leftover dishes, water rings on table surfaces, spilt liquor from dripping bottles and the dirt on the floor. One of the downsides to closing the bar early was changing the schedule and arranging time to start the cleanup process. But, due to her personal issues and the temporary hour changes, it was difficult to clean around the constant surge of customers.

"Did I ever tell you how thankful I am that I hired you," Tifa asked happily while collecting the dirty dishes.

"Yes, Miss Lockhart," Janelle responded, focusing on her sweeping. "Almost every day."

Thanks to Janelle's quick thinking, the task would be completed much sooner than anticipated.

* * *

The very last shot glass was wiped down and placed on a neatly stacked pyramid in the middle of the countertop. The last of the dirty dishes were washing in the dishwashing machine, the chairs were positioned upside down on the tabletops and the floors sparkled under the dimmed lights. Smiling to herself, she noticed Janelle wiping her forehead with the back of her hand with the broom at her side.

"Janelle, this place looks great!"

"It was no trouble, Miss Lockhart." She lifted the broom and started for the back room. "Was there anything else you needed help with?"

"No, you've done so much already. Thank you."

Janelle headed to the back room with Tifa following behind her. Once the broom and the other cleaning supplies were returned to their designated spots, Tifa helped Janelle into her jacket and slipped her purse onto her shoulder.

"I can't express how grateful I am," Tifa began, escorting her to the backdoor that led through the garage. "I still feel bad about not being able to pay for your time-!"

"I wanted to help," Janelle reassured her, buttoning up her raggedy coat. "I know... I know what you're going through."

Tifa could see Janelle's attitude wilt and partook in her sadness. Very carefully, like taking an injured bird into her arms, she wrapped one arm around Janelle's shoulders and gently squeezed her.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Tifa said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Lockhart-!"

The deep growl of a motorcycle engine suddenly turning down the alleyway cut her sentence short. The putter carried all the way to the back room where the two women stood as the garage door opened, amplifying the sound of the motor and shaking the ground beneath their feet. As if the noise from the muffler was Tifa's elixir, the weariness drained from her eyes.

"Oh," Janelle exclaimed. "Sounds like Mister Strife is back."

Arching her toes in anticipation, Tifa grinned.

"That trip to Junon was certainly a long one," she said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the engine was silenced; a dragon slain by the turn of a key. Cumbersome footsteps, the owner tired from a long day of deliveries, thumped against the concrete floor as they closed in on the door. Unable to wait for him to unlock the door, Tifa opened it; making instantaneous eye contact with the smoldering cerulean eyes of her lover. The thick scent of exhaust fumes carried the flaxen headed young man like a dream drifting on the summer winds. Feeling the intoxicating effects of the smile that appeared on his dusty face, Tifa's body felt like a flame in the breeze.

"Cloud! Welcome back-!"

Before she could finish, he curved one gloved hand around her hour glass shaped waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss that turned the back room into an oven. A slight moan was the only response she could muster as pressed her against his petrol scented body. Once his lips released her with a luscious smack, he looked into her glazed eyes and gave them a wink.

"Let's go upstairs," he suggested, running his finger along the flawless curve of her jawbone. "Let's get naked and let's make love until we both blackout."

"Uh, Cloud?" Tifa's voice trembled from the sweltering heat rising within her body. "Janelle's still here."

Cloud's pupils shrank in horror as he heard the sound of shuffling feet coming from behind the door. He spun around, finding Janelle trying to sneak out through the back door without being noticed. Cloud's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Janelle!"

"No no no no no! It's okay." She was still trying to ease her way out of the door like a mouse sneaking past a sleeping cat. "I-I-I was just on m-my way home. Good night, Miss Lockhart. Good night, Mister Strife."

All of this was spoken within seconds as she rushed out the door without making eye contact and closed the door behind her.

Cloud stood silently, watching the door in hopes that Janelle would come back so that he could apologize properly.

"Shit," he said again, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's so damn quiet! I had no idea she was back here."

"I know." Tifa shared his mortification, her face turning into the same shade of red as his own.

"Damn. You think she'll quit?"

"I hope not!" After everything she had done for Tifa that night, she would have paid a ludicrous ransom to keep Janelle on her team. "But if she tries to, she's getting a raise!"

Cloud looked upon his woman and permitted a small laugh to burst through his lips. Before Tifa could ask him what it was that he found so hilarious, he took her by the hand and pulled her into a loving embrace. Nuzzling his dusty nose against her neck, he took in the refreshing scent of her flesh and sighed.

"God, I missed you so much today."

She could not help but blush again. Quivering from the sensation of his hot breath on her skin, she wrapped her arms around him and gave his tense body a tight squeeze.

"I missed you, too," she cooed at him, resting her head against his chest.

Then, there was silence. The couple stood in the poorly lit back room, the stimulating feeling of being trapped in a small room stirring their primal desires. Feeling the pressure of Tifa's ample breasts pushing against him, Cloud could feel all the blood in his body rushing to one familiar spot. At the same time, Tifa was becoming drunk with passion as she felt his strong hands tearing at her back and his lips sampling the taste of her collarbone.

"Oh, Cloud." She moaned into his ear, wishing the strap of her bra would undo itself. "This day has been... so awful."

"I know." He nibbled on her earlobe. "My day was pretty shitty, too."

"Do you... want to go upstairs?"

Cloud did not skip a beat. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Tifa squealed with delight.

"What are you doing," she laughed. "Put me down, you brute!"

"I will, once we're upstairs in our room." He kicked open the door that led out into the bar.

"Hey!" She slapped his back in protest. "That's MY door you're damaging!"

Cloud paid very little attention to her complaint for he had other things on his mind. As he marched through the bar with his woman still slung over his shoulder like fresh kill, he began to envision what was about to happen between them and the bed sheets. With every image racing through his brain, his pace quickened until he was at the foot of the stairs; ready to scale the stairway like a mountaineer.

"Cloud," she called out to him. "Wait!"

It took much of his power to obey her command as he stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe you should put me down," she said. "If Yuffie wakes up, I don't want her to see us fooling around in the hallway."

Keeping her there over his shoulder, Cloud tightened his grip around her legs and groaned loudly.

"Yuffie is not going to wake up," he argued. "And even if she did, it's our place. If I want to carry you to bed this way, that should be our choice. Not hers."

"I know, Cloud. But-!" She began kicking her feet, trying to free herself from his barbaric grasp. "I don't feel comfortable being seen this way!"

"I've done this in front of Denzel plenty of times and it never bothered you before," he continued, struggling to keep her where she was. "Why does it suddenly bother you when it's Yuffie?"

"Because," she grunted, pushing against him. "She's our guest!"

Unable to fight her both verbally and physically any longer, he placed her down. He had learned the hard way throughout his relationship with Tifa that if he ever wanted to get his way, he would have to bend to her demands. And if he wanted to spend the night fulfilling his sexual appetites with his libidinous girlfriend, he would have to respect her wishes. It was either this or spend the night in the guest room again.

Shutting his eyes, Cloud sighed loudly and shrugged.

"Alright, if it makes you happy." He gestured toward the stairs. "But, can we hurry up and get to bed already? I'm about to pop!"

It would seem that the gods were against him that night for as soon as he had said that, a door opened. Footsteps echoed from the top of the stairs and soon, the silhouette of a young woman in her late teens appeared in the darkened hallway like a ghost.

"Hey, guys." The voice that lurked from the shadows was meek and frail. "Sorry if I'm disturbing anything. I couldn't sleep."

Yuffie floated down the stairs, pulling herself from the veiling darkness of the second floor to the revealing lights of the bar. Her eyes, which were once vibrant like polished sapphires, were now dark and lusterless. Her face was set like concrete; grey, cold and bleak. The pajamas she wore sagged on her thin body like an oversized shirt on an iron hanger. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights, she shuffled right past Tifa and Cloud as though they were figments of her own imagination.

"No, you're not disturbing anything," Tifa said gently while turning away from Cloud. "I hope we didn't wake you with our..." She looked at her lover the same way a criminal would look to their accomplice. "Roughhousing."

"Roughhousing, huh?" Yuffie repeated the claim with a dry laugh on her pale lips. "Well, don't mind me, you crazy lovebirds. I'm just going to make myself something to eat."

"That sounds great," Cloud said hastily, snatching Tifa's hand and pointing to the stairs. "Be sure to turn out the lights when you're done."

"Did you need me to cook something for you," Tifa asked, pulling against his grip. "Or maybe reheat some leftovers?"

"No," Yuffie refused, giving the couple a suspicious smile. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your sexual deviances." She opened the kitchen door an inch, just enough to slip her hand through and flick on the light switch. "Besides, Cloud's giving me the death stare."

Tifa glared back at Cloud, barely catching the sight of his menacing snarl.

"Cloud!"

"What?" His best defense was a shrug. "She's big enough to feed herself! And I'm... 'tired'!" He said the last word out of the corner of his mouth, eyeballing the stairwell that led to a night of bodily fulfillment. "We should really get to bed."

"But, Cloud-!"

"I'll be fine," Yuffie waved at them, stepping into the kitchen. "I'll just grab one of my snacks and head on back to bed."

She disappeared from their view, leaving the kitchen door swinging in its hinges like a swaying reminder of her presence. Cloud looked at Tifa who stared at the door apprehensively, her sangria eyes widening with thoughts of paranoia. Tenderly squeezing her hand, he pulled her towards the stairs again.

"You heard her," he said, trying to comfort her. "She'll be fine. She's just going to get some snacks and then go back to bed. No need to worry."

"She's going to make a mess," Tifa responded, turning her head back to the kitchen. "She buried her snacks in the back of the cupboards and Janelle spent all night cleaning up the kitchen."

When she said this, Cloud already knew that the fiery passion that combusted between them in the back room was gone; smothered from the moment the young ninja walked down those stairs and vanished into the kitchen. Over the years, he came to understand that the kitchen was the center of Tifa's business and the most important room of the entire building. It was the place where delicious masterpieces were crafted and lovingly prepared. It could very easily be said that her fame not only came from the victory of Northern Crater, but from the kitchen as well.

So, instead of trying to persuade her into joining him in bed, Cloud released her.

"You should go and check on her," he said. "There's no telling what kind of mayhem she'll do to your kitchen."

"Well, I'm also worried about her," Tifa said, sensing the sadness in his voice. "She hasn't been eating as much as she should and she's been losing sleep, too."

"Yeah, she's beginning to look like a twig."

"It's because of this whole thing," she said forlornly, a deep frown carved into her soft white face. "With Vincent missing and no phone call from Cid or Barrett, it's been a little tense around here."

"I know."

He took her into his arms and hugged her, resting his chin on top of her russet colored head. Everything that Tifa said was true. The team of AVALANCHE was becoming more anxious with every day that Vincent remained unfound. Yuffie was the one who seemed to be taking the situation the hardest lately. Over the course of three weeks, her boisterous laughter and her jolly smile faded into a worn facade. The weeks had created a crack in her positive nature, the hope of finding him alive bleeding out day by agonizing day.

"Make sure she eats something before going back to bed," Cloud said as Tifa gave him an indebted smile. "And don't let her cry by herself. She's been doing that a lot too."

"I'll take good care of her." Giving a small yet potent peck on the lips, she pulled herself out of his embrace and walked into the kitchen.

He stood alone in the bar. It had been a very long day and instead of ending it in the arms of his beloved, he found himself fighting off the aches of exhaustion. There would be no love making tonight. He would probably fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. A groan of frustration filled the bar as he ruffled his hair and climbed up the stairs.

* * *

"What do you feel like eating," Tifa asked, leaning against the kitchen island. "There's that chicken casserole from dinnertime. That was pretty popular with the customers."

"No thanks." Yuffie hoisted herself up onto the countertop and opened the cupboard. "I think I'm just going to grab something quick and call it a night."

"How about a sandwich?" She watched Yuffie pull out the spices and cooking oils, scraping her hand across the top shelf in search of a certain item. "We got that ham and turkey in the fridge. I'll even slice you up that chocolate cheesecake we were saving for tomorrow!"

"No, it's okay." Yuffie skipped an inch to the left and opened another cupboard, removing the numerous plastic containers of syrup. "I don't feel like eating much."

"It's just that..." She slowly approached the younger woman, edgily watching her disorganize the inventory. "I haven't seen you eat anything all day. I'm beginning to worry about you."

"Well, don't be." She spat out a quick curse and jumped down from the counter. "Have you seen my box of crackers? They're in a pink box with bright green Wutainese text."

"No, sorry."

Yuffie groaned and walked past her, leaving the items from the cupboard where she had left them; disarrayed and forgotten. Next, came the refrigerator, which she opened with a hearty yank. Cleaving her way through the chilled leftovers and food, she took the gallon of milk that blocked her view and placed it on the floor. Then, she took the plastic containers that contained Cloud's lunch and dinner and stacked them next to the milk.

It was around this time that Tifa began regretting that house rule she made about keeping food in the upstairs bedrooms. The kitchen was beginning to look cluttered with several misplaced items gradually clogging up the countertops and linoleum floor.

"I think one of your employees found my snack and gave it to the customers again," Yuffie sighed loudly, continuing to remove packaged food from the fridge. "I can't find it anywhere."

"I'll find out tomorrow morning if they did," Tifa said. "So, how about I make you that sandwich instead?"

"I already said 'no'," Yuffie scowled. "I'm not that hungry, okay?"

Tifa nodded silently, knowing that the response stemmed from weariness and not anger. She returned to the kitchen island and rested her elbows on the clean surface; clasping her hands together in silent concern. Without speaking, she watched as Yuffie almost cleaned out the entire fridge and had placed the contents on the floor.

This went on for a few minutes without either one speaking to the other until Yuffie stopped abruptly and leaned against the cold metal shelves, burying her face in her hands. As quick and silent as a swooping hawk, Tifa kneeled down beside her and rubbed her bony shoulders lovingly.

"Come on, Yuffie," she coaxed her gently. "That snack wasn't going to fill you up anyway. Let me heat you up something delicious-!"

"That's not why I'm upset," Yuffie snapped at her, jerking herself out from underneath Tifa's touch.

But, Tifa knew this already. It was not the missing snacks that had gotten Yuffie emotional just now. It was the same reason why Tifa could not look people in the eye when they started asking questions. It was the same reason why Cloud would call the bar every fifteen minutes while delivering packages asking for an update.

"They didn't call," Yuffie said, crouching on the floor with her hands tucked under her arms; the chilly air of the refrigerator misting her bare flesh. "It's been three weeks and they still haven't called."

Tifa inhaled sharply, her chest tightening and her lips pursing together in a subdued frown. She lowered her eyes to the floor and tried to find the right words that could ease the pain of yet another day with no results. But, there was nothing she could do or say except the same things she had been doing for weeks. And they were beginning to lose their potency.

"It'll be alright," she began with a very weak smile, speaking to the back of Yuffie's head. "He's out there somewhere, alive and well. The best thing for us to do right now is not lose hope-!"

"Don't." Tifa stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Yuffie, realizing that the effectiveness of her words had run their course. "Just... don't." She looked at Tifa through tired, black rimmed eyes and shook her head dejectedly. "If he was alive and well, he would've made it back to us by now. Wouldn't he?"

Tifa opened her mouth but no sound came out. The possibility of their ally being dead had been circling around in her mind like a ravenous vulture for days but she did not have the heart to voice it. Now, here was Yuffie, exposing it to the world like a hideous scar that everyone bared. Naturally, Tifa tried to deny it. She tried with all of her remarkable willpower to shove the notion from her brain but it fought back, swamping her mind with awful thoughts.

"We just... have to be strong," Tifa insisted despite her own doubts. "He will come back to us. We just need to be patient-!"

Yuffie stood up and slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"I'm going back to bed," she said in a shaky whisper, turning to the door.

Tifa jumped to her feet and snatched Yuffie by her wrist before she could make a quick exit.

"Yuffie, wait!" Her tone was gentle like a bird's feather but her grip was as cold and hard as an iron shackle. "Please, listen to me. I know you're upset. We all are! But, you need to stop starving yourself-!"

"I'm not starving myself," was Yuffie's argument. "I'm just not hungry."

"You haven't been hungry for a while." She kept her steely grasp around the young woman's wrist. "You need to eat something. Tonight. Right now."

"No!" In a sudden burst of energy, Yuffie lunged for the swinging door; leaning and pulling away from Tifa with no avail. "I'm not hungry! Let me go!"

"Not until you eat something!" Her iron grip tightened around Yuffie's wrist, making her wince. Tifa became furious, not directly at Yuffie but at the fact that her dear friend was slowly wasting away and nothing she was doing was working. "You're not well! Look at yourself!"

"Let me go, Tifa!" She tried to pry off Tifa's bear trap fingers.

"Like HELL I will!" Tifa countered the move with an expert move of her own, keeping Yuffie chained down.

Yuffie tried again with another defense move only to be greeted with another counter move. For several seconds, they were engaged in a minor sparring match as Yuffie tried to escape from Tifa's physically powerful hands.

"Don't you realize what you're doing to yourself," Tifa demanded, holding down Yuffie's wrists. "You're not eating and you're not sleeping! If you keep going on like this, you'll end up killing yourself!"

"I-I don't care," Yuffie suddenly sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Tifa took her by the shoulders and looked her in the tear filled eye. "How can you think like that? Do you really think dying will do any good? Answer me!"

No answer came from the young woman's quivering lips. The only sound she could make was a feeble yelp before finally crumpling to the floor. At last, the river of tears broke through the dam that was her own stubborn spirit and gushed from the corners of her bloodshot eyes. A heart wrenching cry escaped from her throat, making her thin body shake in uncontrollable gasps and heaves.

Tifa, having realized the things she said out of provocation, fell to Yuffie's side and took her into her arms.

"Oh, Yuffie," she whispered tenderly in her ear, rocking her back and forth in her lap. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry. I'm just so worried about you!"

"What if he's dead," Yuffie sobbed in between hiccups. "What if he's...?"

She became quiet, clapping both of her hands over her mouth to muffle her bawling. Once again, Tifa found herself placed in the position to lie about something that she herself was questioning. Squeezing Yuffie's trembling shoulders, Tifa took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Don't do this to yourself," she found herself saying. "You're not well. Besides, we're doing all we can right now. You'll see. Everything will turn out fine-!"

An unexpected emotion burned in Yuffie's stomach as the words rang in her ears. Searing red anger exploded to the surface like volcanic lava she forcefully pushed Tifa away. Her cheeks were burning red as she jumped to her feet and glared down at Tifa; the light of powerless rage burning brightly in her eyes.

"Will you stop SAYING that!?" Her entire body burned with an anger that had been stored within her tiny body for days. Her fists shook at her sides as she tried to swallow the sobs that filled her throat; the tears in her eyes blurring the image of Tifa rising to her feet. "You don't know if everything's going to 'turn out fine'! You're just spoon feeding me bullshit!"

"No, I'm not," Tifa began. "I'm just trying to-!"

"Well, stop trying! I'm so sick and tired of people telling that 'everything's going to turn out fine!' Like I'm some sort of child!"

"I didn't mean to make you feel this way. But, you're not alone in this, Yuffie. I'm just as worried as you are. I know exactly what you're going through-!"

"You have NO idea what I'm going through," she retorted quickly and sharply. "You don't know what it's like to have the man you love-!"

She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, cutting the rest of the confession short. Her face, once red from anger, was now red from humiliation. She watched in horror as Tifa's eyes grew large with unintentional discovery.

"You love him," she asked.

It all started to click inside Tifa's mind as she raced through her most recent memories and reviewed each one. If Yuffie's declaration was indeed true, then that meant that her level of stress was deeper and more personal than anyone else's. It definitely explained why she would cry silently in her room every night until she could not find the strength to feed herself the next day.

"I-I... I didn't say anything," Yuffie denied, taking a small step back towards the swinging door. "I'm just tired, that's all. Whatever I said, forget it." She urgently wished that the gods would turn her into mist so that she could float through the air ducts in the ceiling. She turned to the door. "I'm really tired now. I'm going to bed. I'll eat tomorrow, I promise."

"I had no idea you were in love with Vincent," Tifa said compassionately. "I'm sorry."

Yuffie turned to Tifa, her face marked by the river of bitter tears.

"I'm sorry," Tifa repeated. "You're really suffering, aren't you?"

Yuffie bit her bottom lip as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. Just as she was about to throw herself into Tifa's arms, a startling sound sliced through the air like the blade of a knife.

It was Tifa's cell phone.

For a moment, time froze. The two young women stood as still as statues, gawking at each other in disbelief as the ringing continued.

"Answer it!"

Yuffie's command shattered their motionless states, making Tifa come back to life as she fumbled for her phone. Once she unclipped it, she pressed the talk button and she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Tifa's voice was shaky and uncertain, not knowing who it was on the other end and whether they would be bearing good news or bad.

Holding her breath in restless anticipation, Yuffie could hear Cid's gruff voice echoing from the receiver.

Tifa covered the receiver with her hand and nodded at her.

"It's Cid," she whispered breathlessly.

"Did they find him," Yuffie asked as she frantically tugged on Tifa's arm, wild eyed and gasping. "Is Vincent there with him? Please, tell me! I can't wait anymore!"

Tifa nodded, hushing her down before returning to the phone conversation.

"Did you find him," she asked the fated question, gripping the phone nervously with both hands.

Yuffie searched her face for any hint of an emotion, any sign or indication that would tell her the fate of the man she held so close to her aching heart. But then, Tifa's face softened as her eyelids dropped sleepily over her sangria eyes. She sighed an unrevealing exhale, which told Yuffie absolutely nothing, until Tifa produced a smile that sent Yuffie's heart flying into the back of her gullet.

"They found him," she told the fidgeting ninja princess. "He's alive! And he's with Cid right now."

The burden in which Yuffie had been carrying within her for weeks had finally been lifted. She felt as though she were floating in mid-air as the weight of the news brought her back down to the floor. Then, unintentionally, she snatched the phone away from Tifa's hand and shouted into the receiver.

"Cid? Cid!"

"What the fuck?" Cid's harsh voice barked through the earpiece, nearly blowing out her eardrum. "Is that you, Yuffie? Where the hell did Tifa go?"

"I took the phone. Let me talk to Vincent!" Her palms were beginning to sweat and she grit her teeth, a lead ball forming in her stomach as she repeated the order. "I want to talk to him! Put him on!"

"Why?"

"Put him on the phone NOW!"

"Goddamn! Calm the fuck down, will you? He's right here." There was the sound of stifled conversation as Yuffie could feel a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. For weeks, she had spent the days and nights worrying and doubting, sobbing and praying. Now that she was finally going to be able to hear Vincent's voice, she became speechless.

"Alright, you spoiled little brat," Cid insulted. "Here he is. But, keep the chitchat short! I'm running out of minutes!"

A split second of silence. And then, like a blessing from the gods, a smooth velvety voice chimed through the earpiece.

"Hello, Yuffie."

She felt the tears returning to her eyes but managed to keep them at bay as she struggled to keep her voice straight and casual.

"H-hi, Vincent!" She closed her eyes and felt his downy voice wash over her like sunshine. She wanted to tell him right there on the phone how much she missed hearing his voice, how she dreamt about him every night for weeks and how she would have given anything to see his face one last time.

"For crying out loud," she exclaimed jokingly. "You certainly had us going there for a while, didn't you?" She winced, cursing herself for saying something so relaxed. In no way was her childish tone conveying anything that was truly on her mind or in her heart.

"I'm sorry for my late return," he said sympathetically. "But, I had a few loose ends to attend to."

"Well, you could've called."

"I know. But my phone was destroyed during the battle with Omega."

"Uh, there's this nifty little invention called 'the payphone'."

During the entire conversation, Yuffie was mentally kicking herself for acting so carefree. Why was she putting up this farce? What was she afraid of? Why couldn't she come clean right then and there on the phone? She inhaled, feeling the words she had dreamed of saying for weeks rising in her throat. How she wished to set them free, to confess her feelings to him once and for all.

"We are approaching the Midgar ruins, Captain!" A young voice yelled out in the background, interrupting all thought in Yuffie's mind.

"Prepare to land on the outskirts of Edge! And make it snappy, you flunkies!" Cid cursed at his crew members as he gave the coordinates to land the airship at their destination. Yuffie released the breath she had been holding, the words dissipating among the gush of her hot breath.

"You're already here," she asked anxiously.

"Almost," Vincent answered. "We'll be landing in a few minutes. So, I have to hang up -!"

He did not have time to finish as Yuffie tossed the phone back to Tifa and sprinted through the kitchen's back door, letting the door slam behind her. Left to wonder what was said between the two, Tifa placed the phone to her ear.

"Vincent? Are you still there?"

"Tifa? Where's Yuffie?" Vincent's familiar voice was drowned out by all the commotion on the airship.

"She ran outside. Where are you guys?"

"We're almost at Edge. We'll be landing in a few minutes."

She smiled to herself, understanding the reason behind Yuffie's impulsive exit.

"She'll meet you there," she said cheerfully.

The cool air wafted through Yuffie's tussled hair as she ran down the main street that lead to the place where the airship was set to land. People on the street slowed their pace, watching the strange young woman bolting through the street in her pajamas as though she were being hunted. Her naked feet were pounding against the tarmac, trampling over the jagged pebbles that scattered the road. She paid no attention to the gravel that pricked and scratched the soft bottom of her feet because her mind was focused on getting to the landing sight.

Her lungs were beginning to sting as the rapid beating of her heart mixed with the cool nighttime air, her mind scuttling from one frantic thought to another. Her blackened feet knew where to take her as she could hear the gigantic engines of Cid's airship at the entrance of town. Despite the burning in her chest, she quickened her pace towards the thunderous noise that was making all the unaware residents of Edge look towards the star dappled sky.

Yuffie made a sharp turn onto a different road, almost crashing into a crowd of people who were waiting to gain entrance into a nightclub. Pushing her way through the horde, she kept at her pace despite the fact that she knocked many people out of the curvy line. Ignoring the insults and foul language thrown her way, she made her way down the street towards the entrance of Edge.

Just then, a crippling pain tore at her sides; slowing her down to a halt. Her throat was parched from inhaling all the air in unsteady gasps and the numbing sting in her feet throbbed all the way up to her kneecaps. She bent forward, trying to regain her breath. As she was doing so, the familiar sound of metal clanking upon the blacktop echoed from further up the street. She raised her perspiring head, her eyes trying to focus through the darkness that covered the avenue.

A street lamp further up the street revealed a tall man with a raven mane of long, untamed hair that was held back with a burgundy headband. A metal claw hung at his side, its bullion exterior glistening in the dull lighting of the street. His body was clothed in black, which was partly covered with a cloak that was completely in ruins with the tattered ends flowing gently in the soft breeze of the night. The only thing exposed to the elements was his beastly eyes, which blazed brighter than the lamp he appeared under.

Under the same streetlamp came a gruff looking man wearing goggles and a bomber jacket, a newly lit cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. Next , there was a small slender girl with auburn hair that flipped at the ends and bright blue eyes. The trio walked side by side until the caped man stopped abruptly upon seeing Yuffie in the middle of the street, breathing heavily and clutching her sides.

"Yuffie," Vincent called out into the night. "Is that you?"

An energy that had been lying dormant within her body all those long torturous weeks began to rise as she felt scorching hot tears fill her eyes. This time, she did not try to hold them back. Two endless rivers of tears began to pour down her cheeks as she bolted from the spot, running blindly to the man she had mistaken for dead. Her breath became uneven as she sobbed out the name that, at the moment, was the most beautiful name in all of Gaia.

"Vincent!"

"Yuff-!"

Vincent was unable to finish for she had launched herself into his open arms, knocking him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his chest. He looked at her, surprised by the sudden burst of emotion that she had failed to express several minutes before.

Cid chuckled as smoke swirled from his nostrils. Shelke smiled slightly, finding the sight of Yuffie bawling into Vincent's chest rather amusing yet touching.

"You... you stupid jerk," Yuffie cried, tightening her embrace around his neck. "I thought you were dead! You c-could have c-called! Why didn't you call!?"

Vincent looked back at Cid and Shelke, hoping one of them could provide an explanation. Taking another long, appreciative puff from his nearly finished cigarette, Cid shrugged his brawny shoulders as he scratched his fair-haired head.

"I guess she missed you more than she was letting on," he concluded.

Vincent could feel the young woman's body quavering as her irrepressible sobs caused her to heave and cough. A gentle smile emerged on his soft pale face as he wrapped his good arm around her body and gave her an earnest hug, pressing his cheek against her head.

"I'm so sorry I worried you," he apologized, allowing Yuffie to wipe her tears on his shredded cloak. "But, I promise. I will never leave again."


	2. Welcome Back

"The Blossom"

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction

Written by Eliza Moonchild

Chapter 2

"Welcome Back"

* * *

After she hung up the phone, Tifa ran to the kitchen door to alert Cloud of the good news. If she could remember correctly, she left him standing at the staircase; his amorous appetite for her bare flesh unfulfilled. The image of his handsome face flashed before her eyes, a deep feeling of guilt rising from the pit of her stomach. He had made his intentions very clear to her that night and she had even agreed to it. She could see him lying alone in their bed, his hand upon the open spot where her hot moist body should be.

_Poor Cloud_, she thought to herself before pushing the door open. _I'll be sure to make it up to him tomorrow!_

Upon exiting the kitchen, she caught the faint golden glisten of hair in the corner of her eye. She screeched to a halt and gasped.

"Oh! Cloud!" He was standing beside the swinging door, well within eavesdropping range. "I, uh, thought you were in bed."

"I was," he said, leaning against the wall with both hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

"Well, what're you doing down here then?"

"I heard you and Yuffie fighting in the kitchen."

An overpowering sense of guilt made Tifa cringe as she recollected the spat that took place in the kitchen minutes before. It was foolish and unrealistic of her to think that no one in the entire building had heard it. It was definitely not one of her proudest moments to initiate a quarrel with a younger woman who was going through a tumultuous time in her life. Still, the worst part of it all was that Cloud probably heard Yuffie's secret; a secret unearthed in the most adverse fashion.

Tifa sighed, keeping her intense stare on Cloud who had pushed himself off the wall.

"It was nothing," she insisted carelessly, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "Yuffie wasn't going to eat and I got a little angry. You know how I worry about her."

"I know," he said, closing in on her. "I heard."

"What... else did you hear," she asked coyly, titling her head against her shoulder.

Cloud took a profoundly deep breath before answering.

"A few things." He looked away, lowering his eyes to the floorboards as a mild display of his shame. "Things I probably wasn't supposed to hear."

"Oh, Cloud." Tifa pressed her hand against her forehead, sharing the culpability that radiated between them. "What exactly did you hear?"

"I kind of heard... everything," he answered honestly, grimacing. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Oh, Cloud." She repeated herself, not knowing what else to say. "Even the part about how she feels about Vincent?"

"Especially that part."

She groaned, covering her face with her hands. There was no point in getting angry at Cloud for his unintentional prying for it was because of the commotion she had stirred with Yuffie that he came downstairs in the first place. The fault was entirely her own and she knew this. Seeing his woman in distress, Cloud wrapped his sinewy arms around her shapely waist and gave her a kiss that warmed her down to her toes. Like a wilted flower in a glass vase, she was temporarily weakened; leaning against him for support.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping," he spoke to her, using his dapperly striking tone of voice. "I was just worried about you."

"I know," she whispered, still feeling the effects of his searing hot lips. "Oh, Cloud. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to her and pushed her to the breaking point, she wouldn't have-!"

"Hey, hey," he whispered, giving her a loving squeeze. "It's alright. You were just trying to help her."

"I don't think Yuffie wanted anyone to find out," she said, resting her head against his chest. "And the fact that you overheard everything only makes this worse. You know how Yuffie is with her secrets!"

"Yeah," he agreed with weary concord, remembering certain occasions in the past where the worst of her character was exposed. "She takes these things very seriously."

"Incredibly seriously!" She gripped him by the arms, her wine colored eyes pleading for mercy. "You can NOT let anyone know that you know Yuffie's secret! Especially Yuffie!"

"I won't-!"

"Because if word gets out about this, Yuffie will never trust me again! Okay?"

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone." The discussion had run its course, leaving behind strained emotions and desperate appeals. Hoping to turn the mood around, Cloud grinned joyously. "If it makes you feel any better, I also heard the good news!" Tifa locked eyes with him, a smile blooming from the shell of her worrisome frown. "Cid found Vincent, right?"

"Yes, he did!" Apprehension turned to raindrops and evaporated into the sky upon the mention of Vincent Valentine's return. "And just as I was beginning to lose faith! It's a miracle, Cloud. A miracle!"

"Hardly, baby," he scoffed at her claim of heavenly interference. "Vincent's a hard man to kill. You've seen it yourself."

Perhaps it was his blind faith in his friends that made him see the light at the end of the tunnel when the faith of others would falter, giving into the dark thoughts that taunted them endlessly. For whatever reason, Tifa was grateful to have a man like Cloud by her side. He had proven himself to be her lifesaver in times of hardship, rescuing her from drowning in her own sorrow and doubt. These past few weeks would be testaments of how her optimistic nature was tested, how she felt like a stone being chipped away bit by bit with every fake smile and reassuring comment she made. At least she could turn to Cloud, who would always give her strength to do it all again the next day.

"So, I'm guessing that Yuffie ran out in her pajamas to meet them," he predicted out of nowhere, still holding Tifa in his embrace.

"There was no stopping her," she chuckled. "Once she heard that they were about to land the airship, she ran out the door like lightning!"

"I'll be surprised if she didn't tackle Vincent to the floor," he laughed, knowing all too well the excitable temperament of the ninja princess. "Still, it's kind of weird that a person like Yuffie would have feelings for a person like Vincent."

"They're definitely opposites of each other," she said. "But, you know what they say about opposites."

"Do you think she'll ever tell him," he asked suddenly, backing onto a barstool with her hands still in his grasp.

"I really don't know." She leaned into him, enfolding her arms around his shoulders. "I think she should tell him. Then again, he's not exactly the approachable type. Plus, he has a very dark and tragic past. To fall in love with Vincent is to inherit a lifetime's worth of emotional baggage."

"Yeah." He sat quietly for a few seconds, taking Tifa's words into consideration. He could not blame nor judge Vincent for his disastrous history for he had one of his very own. This past year, he had a spiritual experience that enabled him to change his entire outlook on life. But, the years before were dim ones indeed. There were still some nights where the memories of his past would come to haunt him. His mother, who was senselessly killed in the fires of Nibelheim. Zack Fair, who had sacrificed himself for his friend's survival. And Aries Gainsborough, who was murdered at the hands of his greatest enemy Sephiroth. It took many years for him to finally to come to the realization that their deaths were not his fault. But, despite the fact that he had built a new life with Tifa and his business, he was still greatly saddened by their untimely passing.

"Nobody's perfect," he said solemnly with a small shrug. "Everybody's got emotional baggage, some more than others." He lifted his head, looking Tifa in the eye. "But, people can change."

She smiled at him encouragingly.

"I know," she said, taking away his insecurities with a single kiss. "You came long way, sweetie."

Cloud loved it when she called him by his pet name and he loved it even more when she reminded him of the man he had become. Leaping out of his seat, he crushed her body against his and suckled on her neck. She jolted in his tight embrace.

"Hey, stop that!" She pushed, unable to break away from him. "You'll leave a mark!"

"Do we have time for a 'quickie'," he asked before licking the glowing red spot on her neck. "All I need is five minutes." He rubbed the rigid bulge in his pants against her inner thigh as proof of his readiness.

"God, are you serious?" She squirmed, trying to fight off the desire to succumb to his advances. "Cid will be here any minute with Vincent and all you can think about is a 'quickie'?"

"Come on," he insisted, moving down her neck to her collarbone. "We'll do it behind the bar. Like the first time, remember? No one will ever know-!"

It became a choice of surrender or drastic maneuvers for Tifa. Dropping to the floor, she skillfully escaped from his intoxicating hold and swept across the floor until she was at a safe enough distance. Once she got to her feet, she charged at Cloud and spun him around, forcefully pushing him towards the stairwell.

"That's enough from you," she breathed hard, trying to regain control of her libido. "Now, get up those stairs and get out of those pajamas!"

"So, we're doing it upstairs," he asked happily, his bare feet squeaking against the polished wooden floors.

"No!" She shoved him over the first step, making him trip and stumble forward. "Go change into something presentable."

"Aw, come on," he complained, apathetically moving up to the second step. "It's just the guys. They don't care how I look."

"I care how you look." She thrust her finger past Cloud and up the stairs. "Go."

He mumbled something under his breath as he turned and made his way to their room. As he closed the door behind him, his final argument floated down the stairs to her ears. But, knew she had ultimately won the battle when she heard the sound of Cloud rummaging through their dresser drawers, searching for something that would meet up to her standards.

_Okay_, she started thinking to herself. _They're going to be here at any moment!_ She looked at herself through the large mirror installed behind the liquor bottles and fancy glasses. She hastily brushed her mocha tresses with her fingers, trying to look as presentable as possible. Pinching her cheeks and pulling at the corners of her eyes, she tried to create the illusion of vibrancy even though she was undoubtedly worn out.

_Ug, forget it!_ She threw her hands up in the air, unable to rid herself of her fatigue and the aching knots in her shoulders. _It's been a long day. You're tired. They'll forgive you for looking this way._

Kneading her fingertips into the back of her neck, she walked over to the front door and stood in front of the window; patiently waiting for their arrival. As she searched the dark streets for familiarly shaped shadows, a faint thumping sound resonated from the kitchen. It was a consistent sound that strongly resembled the ice machine making ice cubes.

"It's only the ice machine," Tifa said out loud as she turned back to the window.

The thumping sound suddenly stopped, which was strange because the ice machine was supposed to stay on for another ten minutes. Stepping away from the window, she listened for the ice machine; hoping it was not suffering a malfunction. The thumping started back up again. Tifa sighed, relieved.

That is, until the thumping stopped again.

_What is going on with that stupid machine_, she yelled inside her head, ripping herself away from the window_. I can NOT afford that thing to break down on me now! Not now!_

She marched into the kitchen and checked the ice machine that was positioned in the back corner. Opening the lid, she looked inside and saw that the bin was full of perfectly shaped ice cubes, ready for use. She checked the thermometer on the side, seeing that the motor was still functioning properly in keeping everything cool and running.

"I don't get it," she said to herself, scratching the top of her head. "Could it be the belt-!"

The back door shook in its reinforced hinges as a slow aggravated rhythm pounded against the steel door on the other side. It took Tifa a second to realize that the thumping sound was not coming from the ice machine but from the back kitchen door.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath as she jumped from the ice machine to the back door, leaving behind scuff marks. "It's them!"

The first person she saw when she unlocked and opened the door was Cid. His gloved fist was raised in midair, ready to deliver another pounding that would have left a fearsome dent. His sky blue eyes stared down at Tifa like icicles, threatening to pierce her hide for her sluggishness.

"Jesus H. Christ, Tifa!" He puffed out a cloud of smoke like a dragon. "How many fucking times do I need to knock before you'll answer you're goddamn door!?"

Wincing upon the impact of his rugged choice of wording, she chose not to answer the question or explain herself. In fact, she completely ignored his crude inquiry and peeked over his shoulder.

"Is Vincent here with you?"

"What? Of course he's fucking here!" He turned to the back and pointed into the shadows of the back alley. "He's right there, damn it!"

The lights in the alley shone brightly down the lane but in contrast to their brilliance, dark shadows dwelled where the light did not touch. With their unforgiving shades of black, any creature could be cloaked in their hue and disappear into obscurity. Tifa looked to where Cid was pointing but could not make either shape or form of anything.

"Vincent," she called out into the backstreet. "Are you back there?"

"Yes, I'm back here," came a response from the shadows. "It's good to see you again, Tifa."

Tifa clasped her hands together and laughed silently, her spirits soaring high above the building at the sound of Vincent's voice.

"Oh, God," she smiled brightly. "It's so good to... hear your voice!" She stepped aside and invited everyone inside. "Please, come in! Come in!"

Cid took the lighted nub out of his mouth and flicked it to the side before stepping inside. As he walked past Tifa, he heard her click her tongue in a disapproving manner. He looked at her crossly.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to quit smoking," Tifa said, as if the relapse was a great displeasure for her. "For little Sydney's sake."

"Shera was the one who wanted me to quit," he corrected her in a huff. "Besides, Shera and the baby are miles and miles away from me. What they don't know won't hurt them." He turned around, doing a double-take when he noticed the scattered food items that littered the kitchen floor and countertops. "What the hell happened in here? Are you moving?"

"Oh, goodness!" She knew there was something else that needed to be done. But, in all the excitement between Cloud and her, she had completely forgotten. "I'm so sorry for the mess. I... I thought I heard a mouse scratching around in the cupboards."

"This looks more like Yuffie's work," Shelke spoke in her deadpan voice as she walked in, eyeballing Tifa with her oceanic blue eyes. "You shouldn't lie for her, Tifa. It only encourages her bizarre habits."

Tifa's shoulders slumped at the girl's remark. When she decided to adopt Shelke, she had no idea that the newest member of her family would have the appearance of a little girl but the knowledge of a scholarly adult. It also did not help that Shelke was not very good at keeping her opinions to herself and would say things that did more harm than good.

Tifa gave her an endearing pat on the head, applying her role as parent and mentor to the child.

"You shouldn't speak like that about Yuffie, pumpkin," she said softly yet firmly. "She's had it hard these past few weeks."

"The girl's been bizarre from day one," Cid commented roughly, standing near the swinging door with his arms folded over his brawny chest. "But, we've all gotten used to it. You're going to have to do the same, kiddo."

"I am NOT bizarre!" Yuffie's hostile voice could be heard from the open doorway. "You're just a jerk!"

She entered the kitchen with Vincent at her side, the ghostly eerie gentleman a stark contrast to the bubbly young woman who had her thin arms wrapped tightly around his metal claw.

"That better not be the thanks I get for finding Vincent for you," the salty pilot spat back at the ninja. "Because if it is, I'll take your boyfriend back to the place where I found him and leave him there."

"Shut UP, Cid! He's NOT my boyfriend!" Her strength, which had been stolen from her over the course of these past few weeks, had finally returned as she glared at Cid; her face and ears turning bright pink with humiliation. "And if you even THINK about taking him away from us, I'll make your life a living-!"

"Yuffie," Vincent interjected calmly, gazing down upon her like an all-knowing god to his follower. "I'm sure he was joking. Calm down."

Too enamored by the sound of his deep silky voice to utter another word, she fell silent and allowed all the attention in the room turn to him. As usual, he was a frightful sight to be seen. He looked like an excerpt from a child's nightmare with his crimson cape covering his entire body like tattered demon wings. His long chaotic hair was blacker than the shadows outside and his blood red eyes flashed wickedly as they looked to every face that was present in the kitchen, falling lastly upon the owner of the building.

"Hello, Tifa," he greeted face to face.

"Oh, my God," Tifa chuckled happily. "Vincent, it's so good to see you!" She yanked him into a strong hug that almost left him breathless. "You had us all SO worried! I was beginning to think we would never find you!"

"Th-thank you," he gasped like a hooked fish struggling for air. "Tifa, y-you're crushing me."

"Oh, my goodness!" She released him immediately. "I'm so sorry! I lost my head there for a minute-!"

"It's alright," he coughed into his good hand. "No harm done."

"Jeez," Yuffie hissed, her arms still around his claw. "He just got back and you're trying to kill him already! How does Cloud handle you?"

"Very carefully," she retorted before closing the back door and locking the deadbolt. "Speaking of Cloud, where can he be? I asked him to change into some decent clothing but that was a long time ago-!"

The kitchen door swung open.

"Hey, Vincent!" Cloud joined the group in the kitchen, having exchanged his shabby sleepwear for a clean pair of jeans and a slate blue sweater. "Good God, man!" He gave Vincent's hand a manly shake. "Where the hell did you go? No phone call, not even a text! You had us thinking that you fell off the face of the planet."

"I know," he dipped his head humbly, well aware of his transgression. "And I apologize for worrying all of you. There were a couple of things I had to do before I could make my return."

"Well, the important thing is that you came back," Cloud shrugged. "But, it's good to see that you made it out of that fight alive."

Before Vincent could open his mouth to thank him, the kitchen door swung open again.

"Vincent!"

It was a concoction of two voices, each young in age, mixing together to create an exclamation that rang in everyone's eardrums. A boy in his preteen years and a girl still in the tender years of her innocent youth blurred past everyone and threw themselves into Vincent's body; sending both Vincent and Yuffie backward into a dance of stumbling and bumbling.

"Oh, my GOD!" Yuffie found her footing and glared infuriatingly at the two children that now clung to Vincent's waist. "Denzel! Marlene! What in the WORLD are you trying to do-!"

"I knew we'd find you," Denzel cheered joyfully. "I just knew it!"

"I knew it, too," Marlene added, jumping excitedly. "I never gave up hope! Not once!"

"Didn't I tell you, mom?" Denzel looked back at Tifa with bright sparkling eyes. "Didn't I? I told you we'd find him!"

"Yes, honey. You sure did." Tifa turned to Cloud, her loving smile icing up into a frigid smirk of subdued contempt. "And thank YOU for waking the children up."

Cloud gulped, knowing he had unwittingly thrown himself headfirst into scalding hot water.

"Sorry, baby," he promptly stated, meeting her heated glare with guilty puppy eyes.

Meanwhile, the children were as giddy and energized as ever; jumping around Vincent's feet and talking all at once.

"We just KNEW you'd come back," Denzel said. "I just knew it!"

"Me too," Marlene sang merrily. "Me too! Me too!"

"Where did you go, huh?"

"Yeah, where did you go?"

"It's a very long story," Vincent said gently, using his free hand to rub Marlene's tiny shoulder. "But, it is good to see you two again. Did you get taller, perchance?"

"Yeah," the children shouted in unison.

"I grew two inches," Denzel boasted, measuring himself against Marlene. "And I'm volunteering at the WRO on the weekends-!"

"Well, I grew two and a half inches," Marlene joined in, trying so eagerly to snag Vincent's attention. "And I'm getting all A's in school!"

"God, you two are giving me a headache," Yuffie snarled at the children, wishing to keep the tall dark gunman all to herself as she tightened her grip around his claw. "Look, there's Shelke. Go say 'hi' or whatever!"

Tifa clicked her tongue at Yuffie for her brusque dismissal of the children. Luckily, they were unfazed by it as the mention of their new playmate stole their attention away from Vincent and was redirected to the girl who stood unmoving in the corner like a fixture. The two children reunited with the third member of their little trio with Shelke blandly accepting their hugs and enthusiastic salutations.

Meanwhile, Cid cracked his neck as loudly and as rudely as he possibly could; having the ache of three restless weeks pricking the muscles in his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," he said in his rough country drawl. "But, the next question in my mind is 'is the bar open for service?'" He cracked his knuckles tiredly. "Because I could use a stiff drink."

"Oh, of course!" Tifa gathered up the children and herded them toward the swinging door. "Cloud, could you take the children to bed for me?"

There was an instant uproar of protest from the children.

"Tifa, that's not fair," Marlene pouted, stamping her little foot on the floor. "Vincent just got back! We want to hang out with him!"

"Yeah, please?" Denzel tugged on her apron. "I don't want to go back to sleep!"

"This is not up for debate," Tifa said sternly, pushing the three children into Cloud's arms. "You need to go back to bed. All of you." She looked at Shelke, who agreed to her ruling with a silent yawn. "Now, off you go. And Cloud, honey? Do you mind bartending for me a little while Yuffie and I clean up the kitchen?"

"Aw, what?" Yuffie tightened her grip around Vincent's arm, unable to convince herself to let go. "Right now? Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, it can't," Tifa shook her head, tapping the young woman's shoulder. "Come on. The quicker we do this, the quicker it will get done."

"But, it's not even that big of a mess," she continued to argue. "Are you absolutely sure that you need my help-!"

"You'll help Tifa or you can find another place to sleep," Cloud threatened calmly, shooting the young woman a warning glance. "Besides, you're the one who made this mess. The least you can do is pick up after yourself-!"

"Okay, Cloud," Yuffie cut him off through bared teeth. "I'll do it. Go take the squirts to bed!"

"Alright," Cid grinned, elbowing Vincent in his side. "Come on, Vince! It's time for us to take advantage of those free drinks!"

Vincent stayed where he was. Instead of following the majority of the crowd into the bar where complimentary drinks would be served, he scanned the kitchen for the actual severity of the clutter. He could see that it was merely a matter of putting the misplaced food items back where they belonged, a task that would be completed within minutes. Still, he would feel rather contrite to leave these two women behind to clean up a mess while he enjoyed himself.

"Perhaps," he started slowly. "It would be better if I were to stay and help-!"

"No, thank you!" Tifa declined his generous offer, taking Yuffie by the hand. "The two of us will do. Go wait at the bar with Cid. We'll be there shortly."

Yuffie's jaw dropped and a small infuriated squeal escaped her throat.

"B-But," the ninja began, trying but failing to keep herself calm. "What about-!"

"We'll handle it," Tifa interrupted her shortly, taking the young woman's face into her brawny hand and squeezing her cheeks like a ripe tomato. "It won't take that long. We'll be done in minutes."

"Are you sure," Vincent asked ceremoniously, watching Yuffie wrench her face out of Tifa's grasp. "I could always-!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" She ripped the stuck-on ninja from Vincent's arm like a stubborn bandage and pulled her to her side. "Now, get out of my kitchen before I get mad."

There was a second of silence that passed through the kitchen like a harsh winter wind. Vincent said nothing as he looked back and forth between the conflicting stares of Tifa's earnest eyes and Yuffie's frantic scowl. Luckily, Cloud took him by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"She's not kidding about the 'mad' part," Cloud informed, pushing him through the kitchen door. "Just do as she says and no one gets hurt."

"Very well," Vincent gave in after a sigh. "We'll be waiting for you at the bar."

"Don't worry, Vince," Cid joked, following the small procession of men and children. "If it's one thing women are good at, it's cleaning a kitchen!"

There was the sound of Cid's throaty guffaw coming from the other side of the swinging door which was rapidly deadened by a hard punch to the gut. Tifa shook her head, knowing it was Cloud who delivered the blow. Peeking through the circular window in the door, she made sure that all wandering eyes and ears were either present at the bar or climbing the stairs to bed.

Yuffie, who still felt the sting of Tifa's fingers crushing into her flesh, growled like an angry buffalo and charged at her.

"Why did you do that," she demanded, rubbing the throbbing pain in her cheeks. "I wanted him here with me! Why did you kick him out of the kitchen-!"

"Will you keep your voice down, please?" She looked out the tiny window one more time for good measure. "Okay, we're good. Yuffie, I can't believe you were expecting Vincent to help clean up your mess-!"

"I just wanted him to be in the same room as me!"

"I know you do. But, it's not very ladylike to have your guest stand by while you finish up a chore!" She pointed to the countertops. "By the way, can you start putting those away?"

Like an insolent child being parented during a time of personal crisis, Yuffie threw her head back and let out a loud groan as she stomped to the countertop and expertly jumped onto the surface, tossing each boxed item and tin can back into their designated spots.

"Listen," Tifa continued, looking back at the kitchen door cautiously while picking up the gallon of milk from the floor. "Believe it or not, I have a faint idea as to what you're going through right now."

Yuffie sighed with shame.

"I know you do," she said, rubbing her face. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But, you need to listen to me because this is important."

Yuffie had stopped in mid-action to listen. Tifa, after sliding the milk container back into the refrigerator, walked over to Yuffie and deepened her tone with hues of severe honesty.

"I know what it's like to fall in love with a man who is too caught up in his tragic past to even notice you. And I'm not saying that Vincent is out of your league but you need to understand that he is more dark and complicated than Cloud ever was." She took a step back and shrugged. "I'm just saying that you need to be prepared if things don't go your way."

Hearing the reality of the situation caused a frigid wave of uncertainty to wash over Yuffie as she gripped the small cardboard box of tea packets in her hands. She slumped to her knees on the countertop and felt her stomach knot up in unforgiving loops.

"I know," she muttered sadly. "I already know all that. Don't you think I know that? How do you think I felt after I realized that I had fallen in love with an extra from a vampire film?"

Tifa giggled at the description of Vincent but swiftly silenced herself.

"This whole thing is tearing me up from the inside," Yuffie said, clutching her stomach. "I just love him so much. He's all I ever think about! But… he's so out of my reach. Plus, he's into super smart and sophisticated women. Like that scientist chick, Lucrecia Crescent."

"It's true," Tifa agreed. "It definitely won't be easy." Then, she nudged the ninja's elbow playfully. "But, it could happen. Besides, you have qualities of your own that are just as attractive."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and coiled her lips into a corkscrew sneer.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"You're strong-willed," Tifa counted on her fingers. "You're brave, charming, vibrant and a very good friend. Oh, and you're one hell of a fighter."

"You forgot 'insanely gorgeous'," she teased, flipping her short hair with a flick of her wrist.

"No, I didn't," Tifa smiled back. "You already know that one."

They shared a small, genuine laugh that eased the painful knots in Yuffie's stomach; the feeling of despondency fading with every chuckle and snort. Wiping the corner of her eyes, Yuffie sighed and looked down at the cardboard box of tea packets she held in her hands.

"So, you really think that it's possible," she asked, unable to look up from the stylishly decorated box that smelled pleasantly of orange blossoms. "Could Vincent fall in love with me?"

"There are no guarantees when it comes to love," Tifa said wisely, leaning against the younger woman. "But, anything's possible."

"Do you think… you could help me?" She turned to Tifa with large pleading eyes, desperation and desire glistening within the pupils. "It's just that… well, I've never… you know."

"You've never what?"

"I've never…" Yuffie turned away, ashamed of what she was about to say. "…had a boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Tifa's mouth hung open like a gossipy schoolgirl's. "You've never had a boyfriend? Ever?" Yuffie nodded shyly, confirming her claim. "But, you're so adorable! How could you never-!"

"It's complicated," she answered impatiently. "The point is things have changed and I know what I want! And what I want is to be with Vincent. I just don't know how to… go about it."

"Right, right," Tifa said, thumbing her bottom lip in thought. "Not to mention, you're picking the most complex guy for your very first boyfriend."

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed dejectedly.

"Which is why you definitely need my help."

Yuffie's tired eyes flickered to life instantaneously and her whole body became electric with excitement.

"You'll do it?" She took Tifa's hands into her own and held them tightly, her only life preserver in the turbulent sea of love. "You'll help me out with this?"

"Of course," Tifa smiled reassuringly. "If there's one thing I know it's how to get a deeply depressed guy to fall in love again. Besides, I think you and Vincent would make a great couple!"

Yuffie spun on her rear and leaped off the countertop, throwing her arms around Tifa's neck and squeezing elatedly. At the same time that these two young women were sharing an impulsive embrace, Cloud walked into the kitchen. The squeak of the swinging door announced his unanticipated arrival, making Tifa and Yuffie jolt and stare at him with utter shock turning their faces white. Apparently, he was not who they thought he was for they both sighed with relief and broke away from each other. Cloud raised a golden eyebrow at the reaction of his sudden presence.

"Is everything okay in here," he asked slowly, looking at Tifa and then Yuffie.

"Everything's fine," Tifa said, kissing him on the cheek. "We were just chatting about girl stuff."

"Oh." Cloud knew that was his cue not to push any further on the subject. "I just wanted to tell you that the kids are in bed."

"Thank you, honey." She kissed him again. "How are Cid and Vincent holding up?"

"Oh, they're doing great," he reported with a straight face. "I'm almost entirely sure that we're going to run out of the good stuff within the hour." He turned to Yuffie, who deliberately avoided his glance. "Hurry and finish up. Vincent's acting all… different. You have to see it!"

"Different?" Tifa looked back at Yuffie, who kept her face hidden in the cupboards. "What do you mean?"

"You have to see it for yourself," he almost chuckled. "It's crazy. Are you almost done cleaning?"

"Almost," Tifa said, pushing him towards the kitchen door. "We'll be out soon."

"Okay," Cloud nodded, leaving to tend to his temporary duty as bartender.

Yuffie looked behind her suspiciously, watching the slow taunting sway of the kitchen door as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"He knows, doesn't he?"

"Wh-what?" Tifa froze in place, the last of the plastic containers still in her hand. "What are you talking about-!"

"Cloud knows about my secret, doesn't he?" She was crouching on all fours on the countertop like a feral bandersnatch, ready to leap from its perch and tear its prey to bloody shreds. "You told him everything I said, didn't you!"

"Yuffie, calm down!" Tifa snatched Yuffie down from the countertop and held her in her arms, silencing the young ninja by holding her strong hand over her mouth. "Yes, Cloud knows." Yuffie gasped and struggled in anger, her words of accusation muffled by Tifa's hand. "But, I didn't say anything to him. He heard us fighting earlier in the kitchen. When he came downstairs to check on us, that's when he heard." Yuffie stopped moving and looked up at Tifa. "It was an accident, Yuffie. He didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Yuffie gently pulled Tifa's hand from her face and pulled herself out of the vice-like embrace.

"Sorry," she said embarrassedly, scratching the back of her calf with her other foot. "I don't mean to act all crazy! I'm just on edge tonight."

"I know you are," she willingly forgave. "You have a good reason to be. But, do you want my advice?"

"Okay." Yuffie knew that the lessons had begun and if she wanted to have a faint whisper of a chance with Vincent, she would have to start listening to her teacher.

"You need to try and control that temper of yours. It tends to get you into trouble."

"Oh, right," Yuffie agreed, remembering the countless instances where her hair-trigger temper got her into more scrapes than she desired. "I'll work on it."

"And don't make it obvious that you're in love with him, okay?"

"I'm not making it obvious! Am I?"

"Well," Tifa dragged out, setting her mouth into a discomfited frown. "You did cling rather tightly to him tonight. But I don't think he caught on. After all, it is his first night back after being gone for three weeks."

"Crap," Yuffie clutched her head, unable to believe her own blunders. "I haven't even started and I'm already making mistakes!"

"Yuffie, it's okay," she persevered, taking her by the shoulders. "There's still hope for you yet! But, you need to understand this, okay? Vincent has a past. A dark, dreary past. It still affects him to this day."

"But, Cloud said that he's changed," Yuffie pointed out. "Maybe his inner demons are finally gone-!"

"Never assume that for one second," she said sternly. "That's the biggest mistake you can ever make with any man. What I recommend you do is keep him at arm's length and help him recover."

"You mean, like, be his friend," Yuffie asked insipidly, wishing the path to success was more quick and passionate. "How long do I need to do this?"

"If this is already proving to be difficult, then you should pick someone less complicated to be your boyfriend. You can't expect quick results, not with Vincent."

"Alright, alright!" Yuffie slid her hand down her face, frustrated that the one thing she yearned for more than all the materia in the world would be the hardest to obtain. "I'll keep my distance."

"Actually, you need to be his best friend," Tifa directed. "Be there when he needs support, don't pressure him into talking about personal matters, give him all your attention when he does talk about personal matters, don't touch him too much. Especially that last part."

"Why not?"

"Unless he makes it very clear that he's interested in you, don't give him any unwanted advances. It'll just make things awkward for him and for you. Also, keep in mind that he's probably been through a lot these past few weeks. We don't know what he's thinking or where his mind is at but we definitely don't want to make things more complicated for him, okay?"

"Okay," Yuffie said uncertainly, her brain on the verge of short-circuiting. "This is a lot to take in."

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough," Tifa smiled, patting her on the back. "Just remember to play it cool and be his best friend. You can do this! I know you can."

Looking up at the woman who spoke from experience, Yuffie exhaled through her nose and stared down at the floor. Patience was the name of the game and it was a game that she was terrible at. She knew that Tifa was right about everything but it still aggravated her that she had to approach this carefully and, most importantly, painfully slow. She would have to integrate her ninja training with this situation, shroud herself in shadows and bide her time until the perfect opportunity comes to her.

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay," she said calmly yet determined. "We'll follow your plan. 'Play it cool and be his best friend.' Easy. I got this."

"Good." Tifa took her by the chin and smiled. "I already have a good feeling about this. Now, come on. Let's go catch you a boyfriend!"

* * *

"I hope you're going to repay me for finding your creepy ass," Cid bluntly stated, crossing his left leg over his right one as he adjusted himself on the barstool. "If I had known you were alive the whole damn time, I wouldn't have put as much effort into finding you!"

"That's quite a comfort," Vincent answered coolly before taking a gulp of his beer. "Next time I'm in a bind, I'll be sure to make your precious time a top priority."

Cloud laughed at the clever comeback.

"Good one," he complimented, sliding another frosty beer into Vincent's burnished claw.

Cid snorted angrily.

"Don't be a smartass," he barked at Vincent. "I expect to be paid for the fuel and the time I wasted looking for you when you could've walked to the nearest town and called any one of us to pick your ass up!" He picked up his shot glass and tossed the amber liquid down his throat. "Goddamn jackass."

"Hey," Cloud joined in, filling the pilot's empty shot glass. "You can be as pissed off as you want, Cid. But, we all know that the only reason why Vincent is sitting here with us right now is because you were more desperate than any of us to find him."

"The hell I was," Cid growled, downing the shot as soon as Cloud pulled his hand away. "I was in a hurry to find this chump because I made a bet with Barrett that I could find him before he did!" He tapped the rim of his empty shot glass, signaling for another round.

"That does sound like something you would do," Vincent sighed.

"Unfortunately," Cloud concurred, filling up Cid's shot glass one last time. "So, what did you win anyway?"

"Bragging rights." Cid tossed back the next shot and hissed through his teeth, feeling the savory burn of the liquor slide down his gullet. "I get to rub it in his face that I found Vincent before he did."

"Plus, you had Shelke," Cloud added snidely. "I'm sure that sped things up a bit."

"My airship has the proper technology for her to use," Cid shot back, his cheeks slowing turning pink from the liquor burning in his belly. "And even if Barrett had her on his team, what the hell was he going to do with her? Hook her up to the car battery and jump-start her?"

"Alright, champ. Take it easy." Cloud placed the hard liquor back in its spot on the glass shelf behind him. "You earned your prize, fair and square."

"You bet your spiky-headed ass, I did!"

"This should be interesting," Vincent said smoothly. "You won a bet with Barrett and now you're going to rub his face in it. Why, I'm almost completely sure that Barrett will handle this with grace and nonviolence."

"You have your will sorted out, right," Cloud asked Cid with a cruel twist in the corners of his smirk.

"Fuck you, Blondie," Cid grumbled while swaying drunkenly in his seat. "I can take him!"

"Well, all theatrics aside," Vincent cut in. "It's good to be back and I have you to thank for that, Cid."

"Don't ruin my buzz with your queerness," he rejected the sentiment with a callous swat. "Thank me when I'm sober. Better yet, wait until Barrett's here and then thank me. That'll rustle his panties up a bit!"

The familiar squeak of the kitchen door brought the livening conversation to a halt as Tifa and Yuffie both exited the kitchen and entered the bar.

"Sorry that took so long, guys," Tifa puffed happily after cracking her back. "But, we're here now!" She joined Cloud behind the bar and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Did we miss anything good?"

"Not really," Cloud said, shaking his head. "We were just shooting the breeze and beating our chests. That's all."

Yuffie, enabling her skills as both a ninja and a woman, cunningly snuck around the drunken captain and slid into the empty barstool next to Vincent. She perched her chin upon the palm of her hand and smiled playfully.

"It sounded like Cid was beating his chest more than anyone. We could hear the ranting all the way from the kitchen! What were you guys talking about that got 'Gramps' all worked up?"

"Please," Vincent begged, freezing the spark that would ignite the explosive conversation. "Don't get him started, Yuffie. We just got him settled down."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over me," Cid said with half of his speech slurred and the other half sandpapery. "I'm done talking, anyway. I'm just going to sit back and give Vincent the chance to explain to us just where the hell he's been for the past few weeks."

There was an awkward silence. Looking about the bar uneasily, Vincent realized that the blinding white spotlight had forcefully been pushed upon him. He cleared his throat, looking down at the empty beer can that sat in front of him. Four pairs of eyes were on him, digging in from all sides as his companions waited for an explanation. While he personally despised being the center of attention at any given time, he knew that he owed them an answer.

"Well," he began haltingly. "Where should I begin?"

"At the night of your prom," Cid sassed. "Where do you think, genius?"

"Oh, right." Vincent made himself comfortable in his barstool. "After I defeated Omega, everything went black. And when I regained consciousness, I found myself floating in the Lifestream."

A common reaction rippled through the tiny audience as the other four people in the bar all shared a surprised gasp and leaned in closer towards Vincent.

"You were in the Lifestream," Cloud asked, his cerulean eyes wide with amazement. "How did you get there? How were you able to return from it? Weren't you poisoned? Did you…?" He looked back at Tifa, guilt and sadness dulling the color in his eyes. "Did you see Aeris?"

"I can answer all those questions," Vincent said. "But, perhaps I should start at the beginning."

* * *

He proceeded to tell them about his experience in the Lifestream, about how surprised he was to awaken and find himself drifting peacefully among the tepid currents. It seemed that the battle with Omega had rendered him immobile for he realized that he did not contain the strength to lift any part of himself up. Also, it did not help that almost every bone in his body was shattered. The Protomateria that Lucrecia's spirit had placed within him exploded into a million tiny little shards, leaving a gaping wound that was bleeding profusely. But, for some reason, the wound was not sealing itself up as it had done countless times before.

_What's going on? _He could feel the blood rising in his throat. _Why am I not healing?_

He coughed, splattering his lips with blood as he starting feeling delirious and cold. For what seemed like an eternity, he floated along with the current; looking up into the black starless sky.

_Perhaps this is my payment_, he thought to himself. _I have waited for Death for so long._

He accepted his fate. Deepground has been defeated and Omega had been destroyed. The planet was safe. He could feel it in the peaceful purling that lapped his fingertips. Then, as he closed his eyes, he felt a pair of warm hands cradling his head.

He looked up and gazed into the soft delicate eyes of a familiar face.

"Lucrecia," he moaned weakly, a smile forming along his bloodstained face.

"No, Vincent," a gentle voice answered back. "It's me."

"A-Aeris?"

She placed her finger upon his lips, shushing him. Her bright emerald eyes, which were the same brilliant color as the Lifestream that surrounded them, stared deeply into his fading soul. She leaned in close, so close that he could feel her caramel colored hair brushing against his face.

"You did it, Vincent," she whispered to him. "You saved the planet once again."

"Yes," he coughed, speckling his face with fresh blood. "But… I think… this is it… for me."

"It doesn't have to be." She placed her hand over the open wound in his chest. "You can go back home if you choose to."

"Home." He felt himself sinking deeper into the gentle current. "There is… no home… for me."

"Yes, there is," she insisted strongly. "You've always had a home. You were just too preoccupied with your own problems to see it."

He looked at her confusedly. Pressing her hand over his forehead, she whispered in his ear.

"You have our friends, Vincent. You've always had them and yet you never even knew they were there."

Vincent gasped feebly. As she said this, images of their friends flashed before his eyes. Even though he could feel his life slipping away, he was still able to recognize the faces of his companions with such clarity.

He could see Cloud standing beside him, giving him a "thumbs-ups" before charging bravely into battle with his mighty Buster Sword swung over his shoulder. The vision morphed, changing the cyclonic images into a different scene. He saw Tifa standing behind the bar, serving him one of his favorite beverages while giving him one of her warmest smiles. Then, it was Barrett who had little Marlene sitting on his massive shoulders. The little girl kissed her father on his scarred cheek which resulted in the menacing looking man to melt in his daughter's embrace, a memory that Vincent privately traced back to whenever Barrett tried to act intimidating. After that, he saw Yuffie running to him with her slender arms full of stolen materia. She held one of the glowing orbs up to his face and smiled proudly, relishing in the delight of her victim's sorrow. Then, there was Cid who at the helm of his airship, smoking a cigarette and cursing at his crewmembers. He turned to Vincent and smiled menacingly, cracking an inappropriate joke that always seemed to get a small laugh out of him. The next image was of Red XIII who was sharing a cozy spot with Vincent in front of a roaring campfire. Vincent remembered scratching the large beast behind his ears, the tender spot that always sent his leg paddling and his one good eye rolling into the back of his head. Lastly, there was Cait Sith who was doing cartoonish acrobatics to taunt Vincent and his cold deportment. The robotic cat kicked up his heels and wiggled his whickers, speaking in his thick Scottish accent chock full of made-up words.

The ghostly images of his friends surrounded him like angels at his deathbed. They were all smiling at him, bright joyous smiles that shined down upon him like heavenly light. An epiphany struck Vincent's mind like a bullet. They were there with him. They had always been there, through the thick and the thin. His friends opened their hearts and their homes to him and he casted their generosity aside like garbage.

Vincent coughed violently, yanking his diminishing spirit back into his broken body. He gasped for breath, tasting the thick copper liquid on his parched tongue.

"Aeris," he choked out mournfully. "I…I've been such a fool!"

"Well, maybe," she agreed, still cradling his head in her hands. "Just a little."

"I m-must go back!" He tried to move, succeeding in lifting his head an inch. "Send me back!"

"Vincent." Aeris stared directly into his eyes, a shadow of grave importance darkening their vividness. "Before you can return, you must surrender Chaos back to the planet."

"What?" The last eight words in that sentence did not make any sense to him. "What… do you mean-!"

"Omega has been defeated. Therefore, Chaos no longer needs a vessel." The ethereal green wisps of the Lifestream began coiling around Vincent's limbs like vaporous tentacles. "Chaos must be returned to the planet."

"Take it," he submitted willingly. "Rid me of this… damn demon… and lift this curse once and for all!"

"Okay, Vincent," she said tenderly, quieting him down. "Okay."

More of the glowing green wisps appeared from the gentle stream and looped around his body. Aeris watched silently before cupping Vincent's face in her hands.

"Vincent," she called to him serenely. "This next part is going to hurt."

He locked eyes with her and bared his teeth in response. The warning of pain did nothing to shake his determination as pain was an old acquaintance of his. Taking in a shaky deep breath, he prepared himself for what would come next. Bit by painstaking bit, the balmy sensation of the Lifestream turned to liquid fire as the wraithlike tendrils burrowed deeper and deeper into his body. At first, he remained still and unfazed by the wisps that reached into his body and pulled at the creature that still dwelled within him. But, as the Lifestream struggled to tear Chaos away from its human vessel, the creature savagely fought back; refusing to return its origin of birth. The pain intensified rapidly, causing Vincent to bite his bottom lip to squelch the scream that tore at his throat.

"It's okay," Aeris spoke to him softly while stroking his face. "You can scream if you want to."

In those last few seconds of consciousness, Vincent felt the white hot fire searing through him like lightning as he opened his mouth and let out a tortured scream. He fainted. And as he felt himself falling back into the blackness that brought him to the Lifestream, he heard Aeris' voice once more before yielding to the blessed darkness.

"She's waiting for you, Vincent. Go to her."

* * *

His eyes shot open. Gasping for air, he was exceedingly surprised to find that the excruciating pain that ripped through his entire body was now completely gone. He looked to the left and to the right, seeing that both Aeris and the Lifestream had disappeared; leaving him floating in pitch black darkness that had no beginning or end. Lifting his head, he was pleased to know that he could finally move his entire body. He lifted himself to his feet and looked for anything that would give him a hint as to where he was. There was nothing, save for himself, in that mysterious place.

_Where am I?_ The dense gloom echoed his thoughts. _Am I alive? Is Chaos finally gone?_

Then, from deep within the dark unknown, the sound of footsteps drew near. Vincent turned to the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness, hoping for a friendly response. "Who's there?"

The footsteps stopped. This made Vincent uneasy as he clenched his fists and added a growl to his voice.

"I said 'who's there'!" No answer. "Show yourself!"

A woman stepped out of the darkness. Her ginger brown hair was tied neatly into a ponytail, allowing her glossy tresses to run down her back. Her eyes, which were once radiant with happiness, were sorrowful and moist with fresh tears.

"Hello, Vincent."

Vincent let out a small gasp, temporarily losing his ability to speak.

"Lucrecia," he whispered in disbelief. "Is that really you… or are you just another dream?"

"It's me," she answered him, walking up to him and touching his face lovingly. "I'm real."

All the years of separation and suffering crafted a domineering emotion within him as he took Lucrecia by the waist and held her against his body. Burying his face in her neck, he doused himself in the familiar scents that laced her hair and flesh. The sting of hot tears burned the corners of his eyes as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, returning the embrace he had locked her in. He stroked her hair with his golden claw and breathed in her perfume, the same exact perfume she wore when they first met.

"Oh, Lucrecia." He squeezed her against him to make sure she was real. "I have waited so long for you."

"I know you have," she said gently, pressing her cheek against his. "But, I'm here now."

"I have so many things to say," he sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "Things that I should've said before."

"Tell me now." She brushed a strand of his ebony hair out of his face.

"I… I'm sorry I failed you," he exhaled as she held his face in her hands. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Hojo. And your son, Sephiroth. I couldn't save him from… I'm sorry, Lucrecia. All of this was my fault and I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," she cooed at him, smiling sadly at him. "It was never your fault. I was the one who put myself in danger. I was the one who sacrificed my child. And I was the one who turned you into what you became." Vincent shook his head, refusing to accept what was being said to him. But, she looked into his eyes and continued. "It wasn't your fault, Vincent. It was mine. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I stole your life away from you."

"No, you didn't." He touched her soft white hands.

"Yes, I did." Her eyes glistened like the glassy surface of a river. "I never meant to do this to you. I didn't want this to happen."

Her warm supple lips were so close to his. Caressing his thumb along the luscious lining of her bottom lip, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes; breathing in her presence and aroma.

"I love you, Lucrecia," he said at long last. "I've loved you for a long time."

"I know." She intertwined his fingers with hers. "And I loved you."

Vincent shook his head, bitter at the fate that had befallen onto them.

"If only I could turn back the clock," he lamented. "What kind of life would we have right now if we'd been open and honest with each other?"

"It wouldn't have mattered," she said. "I still would have pushed you away."

"Oh, Lucrecia." He held her even tighter. "Why did you push me away?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shielded by a wall of tears.

"Because I'm responsible for your father's death. I felt like I didn't deserve you. I wanted to be with you but I… I couldn't."

"Is that what this is all about," he asked, wiping away her tears as she wept silently. "You think I would've blamed you for my father's death? Never! I know it was an accident. You were not at fault."

"But I could never forgive myself," she said, resting her head against his chest. "If I hadn't been so careless, he wouldn't have had to save me." She covered her face with her hands. "First, your father, then Sephiroth and then you. I destroy all that I love. I'm no good to anyone!"

Vincent took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him, staring sternly into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Lucrecia," he said, hoping to change her damaged state of mind. "I forgive you. You must let go of the past. If you don't, you'll lose yourself." He pulled her back into his embrace and held her tightly. "Please, Lucrecia. Just let it go."

Vincent could feel Lucrecia wilting within his grasp as she continued to weep. Suddenly, she pulled herself out of his loving embrace. Turning away from him, she ran towards the darkness but stopped in her tracks before the swallowing shadows could consume her.

"I'm sorry, Vincent," she cried into the blackness. "But… I can't."

Vincent reached out to her but let his claw fall back to his side. It was then that he realized that she could never be freed from the prison she had created for herself. He watched her cry, powerlessly. Even though he could touch her and smell her and feel her, she was too far gone to be brought back. The darkness that surrounded him was a construction of her own self-hatred, a bleak lightless place where all hope was ingested by the overpowering murk. He walked over to her and squeezed her shoulders.

"I have to go back," he said dimly.

"I know," she sighed jaggedly. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"I wish…" He stopped, too saddened by her helplessness to continue.

She turned around and took him in her arms.

"It can never happen," she said forlornly as her tears stained her lilywhite flesh. "But, you get a second chance. Go back to your friends and live your life. Really live! There's nothing for you here in the darkness."

Knowing this would be the very last time he would ever hold her in his arms again, he crushed her body against his and kissed her passionately. She countered his kiss with an equally fervent one of her own, enveloping her arms around his neck.

"I'll never forget you, Lucrecia," he said, feeling the ache in his heart worsen.

"Hold me in your heart and carry me wherever you go," she cried. "Remember me at my best and know that you were never to blame for what happened in Nibelheim. Never!"

A tiny beacon of light began to grow from the darkness. It caught Vincent's eye but not Lucrecia's as she looked in the same direction and saw nothing.

"What do you see," she asked him.

"I see a light coming from the shadows," he answered, keeping his gaze on the growing radiance.

"That's your way out of here." She released him and stepped to the side. "Go. Now."

He looked at her one last time and started walking towards the light. He did not look back for he feared he would have changed his mind about leaving her alone in the darkness. The closer he got, the bigger and brighter it became until he was almost blinded by the brilliance of it. He shielded his eyes and continued to walk as a distant voice echoed behind him.

"Good-bye, Vincent. I'm so sorry for everything. And know that I have always loved you."

* * *

"When I woke up, I was in the cave." Vincent rattled his empty beer can, hearing the tiny drops inside smacking against the aluminum. "And that's when Shelke and Cid found me."

When he came to the conclusion of his story, his audience slowly melted out of their frozen state. Cid, who was the first of the group to move, whistled and shook his sandy blonde head.

"That is the goddamned-est thing I've ever heard!" He jabbed Vincent in the arm, his bad aim influenced by his inebriation. "And you even managed to come back alive! You're not a man, you're a goddamn cat with eight lives left!"

"Does this mean you can't change into Chaos anymore," Cloud asked.

Vincent nodded.

"But, what about your other limit breaks," Tifa asked next. "Can you still change into Galian Beast?"

"I don't know," Vincent answered after a heavy pause. "I haven't had the chance to find out. Would it be foolish of me to think that the Lifestream did actually rid my body of Jenova?"

"I don't think it'd be foolish," Yuffie said gently while resting her hand on his. "One can always hope for the best."

There was an extra inch in her smile tonight. Even though she was a part of the current discussion topic, her mind and her heart were more focused on analyzing the details of his encounter with Lucrecia. She repeated his words over and over again in her head.

_What does this all mean_, she asked herself. _Has he decided to let her go? After all those years, he's finally moving on?_

Never, in all her life, had she wanted to find the answer to such a question so desperately. Urgency gnawed at her stomach and all she could do to ease her jittery limbs was to fold her arms over her chest and hide her edginess behind a sweet veneer.

"There are ways of finding out," Tifa spoke to Vincent, breaking the domineering chain of queries in Yuffie's brain. "The more practical one being that you go to the WRO in the morning and get a blood test."

"Or," Cid added with a drunken sway of his head. "We could stab you in the hand and find out right now."

All eyes in the bar turned to the pilot.

"Cid, no one is going to stab Vincent," Tifa scolded at him.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you shouldn't stab your friends in the hand," Cloud answered him. "It's just common courtesy."

"I don't know why you're getting all bent out of shape about it," Cid said wobbly, defending his idea. "It's a foolproof plan! If he heals quickly, he's still got it. If he doesn't heal quickly-!"

"Cid, you're drunk," Yuffie said, pulling Vincent closer to her side. "And your idea is stupid."

"Come on, Vince!" He directed his attention to the quiet gunman sitting next to him. "It'll be a quick stab! Worst case scenario, you lose all feeling in your fingertips. No big deal, right?"

"I know you mean well," Vincent said as he patted his red-cheeked friend on the back. "But, I think I'm going to get a blood test done instead."

"Fine," he surrendered, yawning loudly without bothering to cover his mouth. "Be a fucking baby." He reached for the pack of cigarettes that were strapped to the side of his head by his goggles and pulled one out with his teeth. "Well, I'd better get going. If I don't get home now, Shera will give me a guilt trip. Are you coming, Vince?"

The gaiety of the moment ceased as Vincent found himself momentarily dumb-stricken.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are. You. Coming." Cid rudely accentuating every word. "Make up your mind because I got to get going!"

Vincent glanced back at Cloud and Tifa. The day had proven to be quite an eventful day and the subject of his temporary residence never crossed his mind until now. He slipped out of his seat and out of Yuffie's grasp.

"I suppose I'm coming with you," he answered.

At this point, Tifa was about to make the suggestion that Vincent stay with them at the Seventh Heaven. It would have been cruel and unfair to push their returning ally out the door and into Cid's house where he would more than likely spend his nights on their couch and become another mouth to feed in Shera's kitchen. At least here, he would be comfortable. And closer to Yuffie.

But, before Tifa could open her mouth, Yuffie leaped out of her barstool and snatched Vincent by his tattered cloak.

"No, wait!"

Everyone reacted to her sudden outburst as she gripped the cape until her knuckles turned white.

"Yuffie," Vincent said, holding her by her trembling shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Reality lifted the curtain that opened her eyes to the situation she had flung herself in. Not less than one hour ago, Tifa had advised her to keep her feelings for Vincent under wraps, to act cool and collected around him. Now, here she was; clinging onto him like a barnacle on the briny helm of a boat. She had not only set fire to the bridge she was crossing, she had thrown herself down the chasm headfirst.

She swallowed nervously, trying to salvage what was left of her façade.

"I… I just remembered," she spoke, looking back at Tifa who shared the same horrified expression on her face. "Isn't there a baby at Cid's house?"

"So fucking what," Cid asked insolently. "Sydney's a baby, not a frothing cave-beast!"

"What I meant to say," Yuffie continued while glaring at Cid. "Is that Shera has her hands full with little Sydney. Don't you think it's a little selfish of us to expect her to take care of Vincent without even asking her first?"

Cid sighed, chewing on the butt of his unlit cigarette.

"And where would he sleep," Tifa asked him. "You don't have a guestroom in your house."

Cid did not give an answer. Taking the lighter out of his back pocket, he lit up his cigarette and puffed three small clouds out of the sharp corner of his grimacing frown. He inhaled deeply and released a large billow of smoke that floated up to the ceiling.

"You want him to stay here," he asked Yuffie, shaking his cigarette at her.

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"You want to stay here," he asked Vincent.

"Well," he said, looking down at Yuffie and then back at Tifa. "I believe it would be better for everyone if I stayed here-!"

"Fine." Cid dismounted the barstool and barely landed on his feet. "Then, I'll see you around. Goodnight, everyone! Tifa, thanks for the free drinks."

"My pleasure," she responded, watching his stumbling gait as he made a sluggish beeline for the front door. "Cid, are you going to be okay walking back to your airship?"

"Of course I am," he said with the confidence of a drunk. "Now, somebody unlock this door for me!"

"Cid," she called out to him, handing the keys to Cloud. "I would feel a lot better if Cloud were to walk you to your airship."

"What, me?" Cloud was unpleasantly surprised by the draft. "Why me?"

"I don't need a damn escort," Cid answered as his face became a deeper shade of red. "I'm drunk, not helpless!"

"I'm not worried about someone hurting you," Tifa said, pushing Cloud out from behind the bar. "I'm worried about YOU hurting someone."

"Come on, Tifa," Cloud argued. "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"It's the weekend and there are rowdy young people in the streets," she stated plainly. "How much are you willing to bet that Cid will come into contact with one of these people and NOT get into a confrontation?"

Cloud stared at Tifa. Eventually, his shoulders drooped and he let out a vanquished sigh.

"Alright," he groaned drearily. "I'll do it. But, I won't enjoy a minute of it."

"How about I sweeten the deal," she purred in his ear, catching him by the collar and nipping his bottom lip playfully. "You do this for me and I'll be waiting for you. In bed."

"Naked?" She winked at him, steaming his flesh with her wordless messages. "Well… okay. But, you'd better not leave me hanging this time!"

"I won't." She gave him a succulent kiss, a small sample of what she was planning on doing to him after his return. "Hurry back."

"Hey," Cid barked from across the bar. "Do I have a goddamn say in this matter? I don't need an escort!"

"Humor me," Cloud shouted back while marching to the front door. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we'll all be home in our nice warm beds."

"Balls-deep in pussy, right?"

Luckily, no one in the bar heard that last comment as the pilot laughed drunkenly.

"Let's get going," Cloud snarled, unlocking the front door.

"Fine," Cid grumbled as he reluctantly followed Cloud outside. "But, I'm going to make you work for that ass you're getting." He turned around and waved to his friends. "Goodnight, folks!"

With a mysteriously vicious smile on his lips, Cid closed the front door behind him. The reassuring sounds of keys jingling and the heavy clank of the deadbolt brought inner peace to Tifa who responded with a tired sigh.

"What a night," she said, rubbing her temples. "Say, Vincent? How about we get you settled in?"

Exhaustion crashed against Vincent with an unexpected forced that almost sent him crumpling to the floor. Images of a warm bed with soft blankets and pillows flooded his brain as he wearily nodded in compliance.

"Yes, please," he sighed softly. "That would be wonderful."

"Good." Tifa untied the weathered strings of her apron and slid the garment up over her head, draping it over the bar. "Yuffie, help me get Vincent situated for the night, will you?"

"Sure thing," Yuffie complied cheerfully. "Come on, Vincent. I'll take you to your room!"

Fighting back the screaming desire to slide her fingers between the golden talons of his claw, she lightly tugged at his arm and led him to the stairwell. Vincent followed her willingly. The hour was late and the excitement of his return had flickered away like the dying flame of a melted candle. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tifa rubbing her neck as she tried to pinch the tiresome day out of her sore muscles. Even he could feel his feet dragging beneath him as he made his way to the stairs.

Yuffie, on the other hand, was all smiles and glee as she hopped over the first three steps and landed on the fourth step. She eagerly motioned him to follow. Vincent looked up at her and sighed with exhaustion, a sleepy grin taking shape under his cloak.

"I'm getting there," he said, lifting one heavy boot onto the first step.

"You're going to like your room," Yuffie said while bouncing up the rest of the way. "It's right across from mine! And your windows face the east so you'll get to see the sunrise!"

"Spectacular," he replied politely. In actuality, he was more focused on the comfort of the mattress and the softness of the pillows. "I can't wait to see it."

Tifa followed quietly after Vincent. She watched with soundless delight at the simple interaction between the ninja princess and the gunman. It had only been a couple of hours since Vincent had returned from his phenomenal journey but it was apparent that there was something new about him. He was not as despondent or as quiet as he used to be. He was more engaging, lighthearted and he had smiled more tonight than he had ever done in the years they all have known him. After shedding the harrowing weight of his tragic past and his lost love, he was finally able to find his way back. For the first time in a very long time, he was back. And not just back among his friends, but back to the way he used to be before Nibelheim all those years ago.

Tifa took a deep breath and exhaled happily.

_It's so hard to believe_, she thought to herself as she reached the hallway at the top of the stairs.

"Your room will be at the end of the hallway," Yuffie instructed Vincent as she continued to take the lead down the corridor. "On the right side." She stopped in front of the door and grabbed the brass doorknob. "Do you know the best part about this room?"

"It has a bed," Vincent answered tiredly, fighting every blink to stay awake.

"No!" She pushed open the door, the dull squeak of the hinges singing out boldly as the door drifted back against the doorstop. "We're neighbors!"

"Oh." He smiled at her. "Of course. I am most fortunate."

Yuffie gazed up at him and chiseled the image into her brain. The way he looked down upon her with his simmering red eyes in the soft lighting of the corridor reminded her of floating embers bursting from a crackling bonfire into the night air. His tender smile unconsciously exposed his human side, the kindness and gentleness that were once blotted out by his brutal past. Yuffie felt the sting of her cheeks burning bright red. She turned away quickly, pretending to cough into her fist.

Fortunately, he was briefly distracted by Tifa who expelled a gasp of shock from the other end of the corridor.

"My goodness," she exclaimed while looking at her wristwatch. "Is that the time already?" She forced a yawn and took Vincent by the hand. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Vincent, but I'm going to have to hand you off to Yuffie. Is that alright?"

"It's fine," he accepted.

"I'd stick around a little longer but I've got an early morning ahead of me."

"You don't have to explain," Vincent spoke earnestly. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here-!"

"Now, you cut that out," she said after giving his arm a playful slap. "You know you're always welcomed here at the Seventh Heaven. Our home is your home." She leaned over to look at Yuffie who was still standing at his door. "You'll take it from here, right, Yuffie?"

"You got it, boss!" Yuffie saluted. "I'll take extra good care of him!"

"Good." Tifa gave her a hug. "Goodnight, sweetie. Oh, before I forget!" She pointed at Yuffie and switched to a severe glare. "You WILL be eating breakfast tomorrow morning, understand? No excuses!"

"Yes, okay," Yuffie growled, pulling herself out of Tifa's embrace. "I'll eat breakfast! I promise! Now, let me go!"

"Vincent?" She turned to the quiet man. "Yuffie hasn't been eating very much over these past few weeks. Would you be a dear and make sure she comes down to breakfast with you tomorrow morning?"

"Um, sure," Vincent nodded slowly, confused by her remark. He looked back at Yuffie and suddenly took notice of the dark circles under her vibrant eyes and how insipidly pale her skin was. He also noticed how thin and frail she looked in her oversized pajama shirt. "Why hasn't she been eating?"

"Oh, let's not worry about that right now," Tifa dismissed, giving him one last hug. "Goodnight, Vincent. I'll see you two in the morning!" She walked over to her bedroom door, opened it, and closed it behind her without looking back.

Yuffie and Vincent stood all alone in the hallway, the dim lights fabricating an aura of intimate solitude around the last two standing. Yuffie rubbed her arm bashfully in the awkward silence of the corridor. Vincent watched her fidget uneasily until she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

"You still haven't seen your room yet," she chuckled lightly while opening the door. "It's super awesome."

Yuffie fumbled for the light switch, dousing the room in a warm congenial glow once she found it.

"Here we go," she invited him in. "Your new room!"

Merely out of instinct, Vincent scoped out the room before entering; eyes darting from one corner to the next. The buoyant aroma of polished mahogany wood danced around his senses, drawing his attention to the stylish arrangement of the furnishings. A quilted blanket was draped over the freshly sheeted mattress, the bedside lamp on the nightstand that was responsible for the comforting lighting in the room, the plush loveseat by the window and paintings of the countryside hung on the wall.

"Check this out," Yuffie said, skipping over to the bathroom door. "You have your very own bathroom here!" She opened the door and flicked on the light, showcasing the spotlessly clean porcelain fixtures inside.

Vincent walked to the bed and ran his fingers along the geometrical designs of the quilt. It seemed that the bathroom did not hold his attention as well as the bed did at that moment. Yuffie scratched the back of her calf with her other foot and watched him caress the bedding.

"This is where you'll put your clothes," she continued, walking to the dresser. "Well, if you had anything else to wear, anyway."

Vincent sat down on the bed and pushed his human hand against the fluffy pillows, testing their firmness.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" She placed her hands on her hips and stuck her bottom lip out. "You better remember where everything is because I'm not going to repeat myself-!"

"I was listening," he reassured her. "The bathroom is there and the dresser is over there. I got it."

"Oh." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Good. So, what do you think of it?"

"The room?" He looked from the ceiling to the floor. "It's very nice. Thank you."

"I know it might not be your thing," she said while gradually inching her way closer to the bed. "But, it'll have to do for right now."

"My thing?" Her comment ensnared him. "And what exactly is 'my thing'?"

"It's definitely not 'country cottage cozy'!" She laughed at how out of place he looked sitting among the country quilts and picturesque furniture.

Vincent only shrugged his shoulders, agreeing with her speculation rather than taking offense to it.

"Well, it's not a coffin in the basement of an abandoned mansion. But, I'll make do with what I've got."

Fighting back an uproarious guffaw, she covered her zigzagging mouth just in time. She clutched her stomach and laughed into her hand, trying her best to muffle the sound.

"Oh, my GOD," she gasped happily, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Did you just make a JOKE? A joke about your PAST? Bravo, Vincent! Bravo!"

"Thank you," he smiled back at her. "I thought you might enjoy that one."

Yuffie giggled.

Suddenly, Vincent's smile disappeared.

"Yuffie." His voice dropped low and became somber. "Is everything okay?"

"What?" She scoffed, grabbing the metal bars of the bedframe and swinging side to side. "Yeah, everything's great! Why?"

"Tifa mentioned you haven't been eating."

Yuffie stopped swinging. She knew from the moment that Tifa brought up the subject to Vincent in the hallway that it was all for her benefit. Still, it placed Yuffie in an uncomfortable situation. She had to remember what Tifa said in the kitchen earlier that night before she could react to Vincent's inquiry.

_Play it cool_, she thought to herself. _Don't be obvious and keep him at arm's length._

"It's nothing, really," she said casually, stroking her hair back against her head. "I don't want you freaking out about it."

"I'm not freaking out," he spoke with all seriousness. "But, I noticed how thin you are. I can also tell by those dark circles under your eyes that you haven't been sleeping much either."

Secretly, Yuffie was pleased to hear that he noticed how thin and pale she looked. But, it also made her self-conscious of how sickly she appeared to him. She turned away from him and walked over to the window, pulling the thick woolen curtains aside.

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately," she said, rubbing the grey flaccid flesh under her eyes.

"I don't want you to think I'm being presumptuous," Vincent said in his deep downy voice. "But, is it… because of me?"

Yuffie kneeled on the creaky cushions of the loveseat and peered out the window. The ball was in her court. If she gave into the desires that boiled within her stomach, she would ruin any and all chances of having Vincent for her own. How she would respond to his question would determine if the path to true love was hers to take.

She took a deep breath and exhaled on the glass, creating a misty white canvas on the window.

"I was just worried about you, that's all." With her index finger, she drew a circle. "You were missing for weeks and you didn't call us or anything." She poked the window twice, making two dots for eyes within the circle. "I was… well, we were all beginning to think the worst." She drew a smile on the face and watched Vincent's reflection in the window. "We thought you were dead."

She could see through his reflection that he was keeping his stare on her, watching her talk and listening to every word she said. Vincent lowered his eyes and turned away. She heard him expel a long guilty sigh.

"Gods," he cursed at himself. "Yuffie, I am so sorry I put you through this."

Yuffie turned around and looked at him.

"It's no big deal," she said softly. "At least, now we know why you couldn't call us. You were floating around in the Lifestream! I'm sure there aren't any payphones there."

Vincent looked back at her, his cindering red eyes hooking her by the heart and soul with their bewitching radiance.

"Still," he said. "I never meant for this to happen to you. I'm sorry."

Yuffie tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and swallowed anxiously. Her heart began to pound mercilessly in her chest like a war drum at the sight of his wretchedness. The smooth handsome features of his face were slightly altered by the expressions of pain and remorse as it became apparent that he was truly sorry for causing her this much pain and anguish during his disappearance.

_Wow_, she said inside her head. _I've never seen him like this before. He feels bad… He feels bad for making me worry! Even though he saw Lucrecia in the Lifestream, the only woman on his mind right now is ME!_

This made her giddy. But, she remembered to keep calm and disguised her jubilant grin as a forgiving smirk.

"This is so weird," she chuckled while sliding down into the loveseat. "I don't think I've ever seen you this way. Apologetic and stuff."

"Well, there are many things I have to apologize for." He smiled at her. "One of them being, I wasn't a very good friend to any of you."

"What're you talking about?" She crossed her legs underneath her. "You were a great friend!"

"No, I wasn't," he said while shaking his head. "I know I wasn't. From the moment we first met, I treated you all like you were strangers. I hardly ever called or visited, I acted distant and hid myself from the world." He stopped for a second, ashamed of his past actions. "The only thing I ever thought about was myself. I treated you all unfairly. Especially you, Yuffie."

"Me?" Yuffie's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?"

"You and I," he began. "We fought side by side for years. We fought the same enemies, for the same reasons! You even saved my life a few times."

"You saved my life a few times, too," she countered kindly. "But, that's what friends do-!"

"Friends don't treat each other like they can't be trusted."

Yuffie was silenced. It was a bitter pill to swallow but it had always been a nagging thought in the distant shadows of her mind, a place where she pushed back all her unpleasant memories and thoughts. Vincent never confided in her for any reason, nor did he trust her with anything he did not have to share. Of course, she understood where the mistrust originated from. She ambushed Cloud and the AVALANCHE crew when she was sixteen and it certainly did not help her case when she stole their materia and ran away.

_But, that was years ago_, she found herself saying.

She had to admit to herself that there were times when Vincent's aloof behavior made her feel belittled and unappreciated. Now that he had brought it up, she felt the anger and the hurt welling up inside her. She wanted to make him feel responsible for all those times when his standoffish attitude made her question their friendship.

_Now is not the time_, she warned herself as she took a deep breath. _He said he was sorry. Forgive him and move on_.

"Well," she inhaled, forcing herself to smile. "What's in the past, is in the past."

Vincent stood up from the bed and released an airy laugh through his nose.

"I can tell by that strained smile of yours that you think otherwise," he pointed out.

Yuffie covered her mouth. He smiled at the gesture.

"But," he said while approaching her. "I suppose that's something we'll talk about later." He offered his hand to her. "After a good night's sleep."

"Uh, yeah." She took him by the hand and got to her feet. "Sure, if you'd like."

"I think it would do the both of us some good," he said while walking her to her bedroom door. "I know I deserve a beating after everything I've done to you but try to go easy on me."

Yuffie chuckled, not sure how to respond to Vincent's new attitude.

"This is just so weird," she murmured to herself as she stood in front of her door. "I've never seen you this happy or… this talkative before. It's like a whole new you!" She lifted her eyes to the top of his head and lowered them to the tips of his boots. "I think I like it."

"It's hardly new," he said. "Believe it or not, this is how I used to be."

"Say what?" She had to cover her mouth again to avoid waking the children up and incurring the wrath of a sexually frustrated kickboxer. "You used to be like THIS? You mean, you weren't always a moody, depressing, anti-social jerkwad?"

"Certain events will change a man," he said, unamused by her disbelief.

"Yeah, no kidding. Either way, it's going to take some getting used to."

She could feel a long heavy yawn creeping up along the back of her throat. She knew that the hour was dreadfully late but the irrational fear of going to bed and waking up the next morning to find that all of this was just a delirious dream made her freeze in the hallway where she and Vincent stood. She smiled at him, knowing that within seconds he was going to bid her goodnight and leave her sight until morning. She stomach churned and her palms grew moist with sweat.

"So, you'll be here tomorrow morning, right," she asked uneasily. "You'll come get me for breakfast, like Tifa said, right?"

There was good reason behind her anxiety and Vincent was aware of this. With a gentle smile and a warm hand, he touched her chin to prove to her that this was not a dream. Yuffie locked eyes with him and stared into the unplumbed blackness of his pupils. The fires that encircled the darkness swirled and raged as if they were living entities themselves. The whirling fiery tempest of his eyes made her tremble where she stood yet find solace from the tender touch of his hand cupping her chin. She struggled to keep her shuttering breath even.

"Of course I'll be here," he reassured her. "I won't eat breakfast without you."

Yuffie opened her mouth and wheezed out a reply.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Yuffie." He squeezed her shoulder. "Get some sleep. You need it."

"Yeah, okay." She suddenly felt weak and cold from the absence of his touch. "Goodnight."

She opened her bedroom door and stepped into the lightless gloom. Looking back one last time, she assured herself that Vincent would still be there tomorrow morning. She faked a smile and waved at him.

"Goodnight," she said one more time.

"Goodnight," he answered back.

She closed the door.

He remained in the hall for a few seconds, taking in the sound of abrupt silence before retreating back into his own room. Making sure to close his own door quietly behind him, he slipped off his boots and unclasped his tattered cloak; letting them drop to the floor next to his bed. He sat down on the mattress. The tranquility of the room and the balmy lighting beckoned him to lie down upon the alluring comfort of the bed. He unwrapped the headband that held back his feral black locks, letting every thick strand fall around his face, and tossed the scarlet ribbon on the pile of boots and cloak. Liberating a deep sigh, he could feel all the muscles in his body relax. He turned off the bedside lamp and laid himself down. Within moments, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
